El retorno de Alice
by Franchesca-chan
Summary: Alice va a japon a peticion de marucho ya que ella se ah convertido en una estrella de la musica. Que aventuras habra? Si cambie el summary . Pero igual denle una oportunidad Mal summary jeje.
1. Chapter 1

**Bakugan no me pertenese y tampoco algun extra.**

Capitulo uno: Volviendo a ver viejos amigos.

Unos meses después de q Dan se fue por nuevas aventuras .Todos los peleadores estaban haciendo sus cosas y de buen humor, todos menos Shun ("que raro" ).

Marucho estaba con Julie y llamo a Mira,Shun,Runo,Gunz, y a llegaron los antes posible x q Marucho los mando a llamar con urgencia. Todos estaban en la sala (de la casa de Marucho)cuando Marucho entro con Julie y fue directo hacia una pantalla y dijo:

Todos no hemos vistos a otros de nuestros amigos que viven lejos.-Marucho.

A q te refieres Marucho? –Runo confundida.

Hay algo increíble q quiero mostrarles-Marucho encendiendo la pantalla y mostrando en youtube un video y los peleadores se asombraron al ver algo q nunca creerían ver… Alice era una estrella mega famosa ! , Todos quedaron con la boca abierta especialmente Shun cuando vieron a Alice bailando y cantando la canción "Superman" (de Taylor Swift) y también vieron en la tele miles de entrevistas de alice y q ella tenia mucho éxito.

Todos quedaron pasmados hasta q los bakugan les lanzaron agua con hielo y pelotas (no se x q pelotas pero bueno.),todos comenzaron a llegar a varios puntos el primero fue como Alice se había convertido en una estrella pop-rock mega famosa , la segunda era q ella había cambia físicamente se veía mas confiada y eso la hacia mas bella (no es q antes fuera fea) y sobre todo su cabello estaba lacio pero igual estaba a marucho se le ocurrió una idea :

¿Qué tal si invito a Alice a dar un concierto aquí?-Marucho.

Si, gran idea marucho –Runo,Julie,Mira hiper felices.

Marucho agarro se teléfono y marco el numero de Alice todos estaban encima de el con muchas ganas de ver a Alice. Alice contesto el teléfono y dijo :

Hola?, son las 3 de la mañana-Alice con sueño.

Hola Alice cuanto tiempo –Marucho, en ese instante Alice reconoció la voz de su pequeño amigo .

Hola Marucho como has estado?-Alice animada .

Muy bien quería perdirte un favor… -Marucho.

Claro Marucho q nesecitas?-alice mas animada.

Emm, me entere de q eres famosa y queria perdirte si puedes dar un concierto aqui en Parque Bakugan?(la verdad q no me acuerdo del nombre )-Marucho con una voz de di q si.

Si,sera divertido pero ustedes deben ir-Alice

Si obiamente si este concierto es para verte-Marucho

Ah... y una cosa mas llegare mañana con todo lo necesario-Alice

Ok te dejo dormir hasta mañana-Marucho despidiendose y cortando el telefono.

Y Marucho Alice vendra ?-Runo

Lo siento runo pero alice me dijo q iva a venir mañana-Marucho bromenando con las chicas

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i-Gritaron las 3 chicas (Runo,Julie,Mira) dejando sordos a los chicos.  
Bueno solo tengo una pregunta quien es alice?-Gunz (yo:tonto) - Es la chica del video ademas es una peleadoras orijinales y tambien fue Masquerey-Julie

Pero te olvidas q es la chica mas amable,presiosa,educada y comprenciva del mundo - shun con tono tierno

Si ademas la q le robo el corazon a shun-Runo molestandolo

JA, shun y tu decias q no te intereceaba ninguna chica-Mira, Shun estaba rojo de verguensa.

Bueno mejor hay q arreglar todo para mañana cuando Alice

Siiii-Todos.

Shun;Runo;Julie;Gunz;Mira y Mrucho prepararon todo para la llegada de Alice...

Y cuando terminaron todo, los chicos fueron a la sala a platicar sobre las batallas y las chicas buscaron las canciones y toda la informacion de cuando Alice se volvio famosa y mas.

Chicos miren esto!.-Runo entrando a la sala con julie y mira.

Que?-Marucho

y Mira pone en pantalla entrevista de Alice

Entrevista:

Bueno Alice cuentanos como fue que te convertiste en una sensacion musical.-Presentadora

Todo comenzo a los 14 cuando comence a aprender a tocar piano y guitarra y a los 15 empece a aprender canto, a los 16 comence a componer mi propia musica y me volvi famosa cuando me presente a la disquera.-alice

Y que hay de tu muy guapo amigo Klaus v.h, hay algo entre ustedes?.-

No Klaus es como mi protector, el hermano mayor que nunca tube.-Alice-Realmente lo amo como si fuera mi hermano.

Y si tuvieras que hacer un dueto con quien lo harias?.-

Bueno realmente depende de la cancion,pero si es una cancion de amistad la haria con Chan.-Alice

Y si tratara una cancion de amor con quien la cantarias?.-

Bueno creo que contrataria a algun actor.-Alice

y que aspecto fisico tendria ese actor.-Presentadora-ya que tus canciones trata de amor perdido.-

Bueno en preferencia moreno,cabello lacio y negro y ojos miel y que sepa artes marciales.-Alice

Guau! tienes muy en claro a tu chico ideal.-

si es la verdad.-Alice

Bueno no nos queda mucho tiempo por que hay mas invitados.-

Adios a todos lo amo!.-Alice

fin de la entrevista...

Shun al parecer alice essta enamorada de ti...-Julie

**hasta aca llegue feliz año nuevo y perdon por no subir el sig cap de navidad con los peleadores.**


	2. La llegada de Alice

Espera pero hace cuanto fue esa entrevista?.-Shun

Fue hace 3 años.- Julie y todos tuvieron una caida tipo anime

Julie! Los sentimientos de Alice pudieron cambiar en TRES años!.-Runo

ups!.-Julie

ok chicos ahora les mostraremos las canciones de alice.-Mira

Cuantas tiene? ¿5?.-Gunz

nop tiene 11 .-Runo mostrando la lista de canciones

Oath cher lloyd

Love me for me Cher lloyd

Smiel Avril Lavigne

Superman Taylor Swift

Haunted Taylor swift

You re Not Sorry Taylor swift

Love story Taylor Swift

you belong with my Taylor Swift

B.F.B Victoria Justice

Make it Shane Victoria Justice

Freak the freak out Victoria Justice

**(yo:pero finjamos que son de alice pero no es plagio)**

Es asombrosa y muuuuuuyyyyyy linda.-Gunz siendo amenasado por shun con una mirada de maniaco verde celos capaz de matar por su ultimo comentario.**(un poquito exajerado )**

Si, ademas alice tiene una voz fabulosa.-Runo feliz por el exito de su amiga

Y ahora "nueva Alice" ya no debe ser tan timida como antes,cuando la conoci.-Mira

Y cuando conoceremos a la tal Alice.-Taylean (compañero de la cuarta temporada de shun)

Mañana .-Marucho sorprendiendo a Shun

Ok chicos ya es tarde y alice viene temprano y yo necesito mi sueño de belleza.-Julie

Pero si no funciona.-runo y julie empezando a discutir.

Ustedes nunca van a cambiar,suerte que alice viene mañana y ella es experta en separarlas.-Mira

Hasta mañana.- todos despidiendose y llendoce cada uno a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente...(todos traian la ropa de la cuarta temporada menos alice )

A las 10:30 am se podia ver una nave volando bastante bajo y se podia ver en ella como un escenario y alli se podian ver perfectamente muchos bailarines y una banda y la cantante cantando "Superman" (de Taylor Swift) , esa cantante era alice que tenia puesto unos zapatos negros con tacon y se veian bastante comodos lo suficientes para poder moverce y una falda patalon turquesa y una blusa rosa manga nave aterriso en la "casa" de Marucho.

Alice!.-Marucho mientras corria a abrazar a su amiga y esta correspondio el abrazo.

No sabes cuanto te he extrañado.-Alice abrazando mas fuerte a Marucho

Bueno y que hay de mi!?.-una voz chillona, mejor conocida como la voz de Julie y esta comenzo a interrogar a la joven.-Por que te volviste famosa?,Tienes novio?,Por que cambiaste tu cabello?.-

Ya Julie no las espantes acaba de llegar.-Runo

Runo! he querido verte desde hace mucho.-Alice comenzado a llorar y abranzando a Runo

Yo tambien te extrañe.-runo

Hola soy gunz.-Gunz presentadose con Alice

Hola mucho gusto.-Alice abrazandolo y poniendo celoso a shun que esperaba su turno para saludarla

Hey yo estoy pintado!.-Shun interrumpiendo el abrazo

Hola pequeña!.-Shun abranzando a Alice

shun tenemos la misma edad no puedes tratarme como tu hermana menor en cambio Klaus,si porque tiene 23.-Alice respondiendo el abrazo

Hola Alice.-Mira

Hola Mira.-Alice abrazando a Mira

Ok Alice debemos ir al parque .-Marucho

Espera y Dan?...-Alice que no sabia que dan se habia ido

El se fue,por un tiempo...-Runo algo triste

Lo siento.-Alice

No importa.-Runo

ok Vamos al concieto.-Mira

En el parque...

Estaba decorado, realmente muy Hermoso...

**Aca Llegue feliz 2013 y año nuevo besos!**


	3. 3Verdad o Reto y tonto

** quiero decirles algo en el fic voy a suplir las dos canciones Make it Shane y freak the freak out de victoria Justice y van a ser suplidas por 22 y The moment i knew de Taylor Swift.**

En el parque…

Estaba muy hermoso con un gran escenario en medio.

Alice debemos hacer un repaso.-asistente

Ok 1 entoces Alice hizo el repaso y sus fueron a buscar lagares y empezo el concierto.

Alice canto seis canciones:Oath de Cher Lloyd ,All I Want Is Everything de Victoria Justice , Make it shane Victoria Justice, Superman Taylor Swift ,Haunted Taylor Swift, You belong with me Taylor Swift, y luego de cada cancion mostravan su video y shun Ardia de celos cuando hbia chicos en los videos osea en casi todos y luego de los videos mostraban los bloopers de Alice y videos chistosos que hacia con sus amigos y invitaban a fans al esenario y jugaban juegos.** Yo: dos cosas vean y escuchen las canciones traducidas y la otra de nuevo finjamos que esas canciones son de alice pero aclaro que no quiero hacer plagio.**

El concierto habia terminado y los peleadores suvieron al esenario para hablar con Alice y justo antes de que alguien dijiera algo alguien hablo:

Estuiste simplemente perfecta MI PRINCESA .-una voz muy conocida detras de los peleadores y le tapa los ojos a Alice, Klaus!.-Alice feliz abrazandolo

Nos puedes explicar la parte de MI PRINCESA!? .-Shun celoso

Ah es que Alice es como mi hermana menor y le digo MI PRINCESA.-Klaus

y Klaus es como mi hermano mayor es como mi protector soy como su protejida asi se decia en tiempos mediebales.-Alice jugueteando con el cabello de Klaus.

Bueno vamos.-Marucho

Hay un pequeño problema.-Gunz mirando el camino

Cual ?-Julie ingenua

Todos los Fans de MI PRINCESA y disculpa pero tengo una junta de trabajo en 10 min.-Klaus

No hay problema si por lo menos viniste al concierto y has estado conmigo siempre,no me debes nada y ademas eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.-Alice dandole un abrazo

ok adios no vemos mañana.-Klaus despidiendose de Alice

Ok,como pasamos a tus fans.-Runo

Facil.-Alice comenzando a caminar entre la gente rapidamente y esquivando a todos sus fans.

y todos queradaron con cara de WTF.

Bueno ahora ustedes pueden pasar normalmente.-Alice desde el otro lado de la multitud.

Ok asi se fueron todos a la casa de mira **(yo:no me acuerdo del nombre de donde era que se juntaban en la ultima temporada pero bue supongamos que es la casa de mira.)**

Tienes muchos fans .-Mira algo cansada pero tambien chistosa

Y mucho estan locos.-Alice tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a los demas

Bueno lo pasado pisado.-Marucho

Juguemos a verdad o reto .-Julie animada

si!.-Todos

y quien empieza?.-Shun frio

Yo!.- Runo que tenia una idea bastante buena, y todos tenian una gotita estilo anime

Bueno Alice nadie sabe que lo que hiciste hace un rato era raro hasta para ti asiq... -Runo-Has uns pelea falsa con shun.

Esta bien.-Alice con un pequeña sonrisa y con muchas ganas de pelear

Shun y Alice se pusieron en posicion de pelea y alice se veia muy animada con muchas ganas de pelear y shun comenzo a reir.

que es lo gracioso?.-Alice

Que alice te conocemos desde los 13 y tu no le harias daño ni a una mosca.-shun riendo

"Enserio"?.- Dijo ella ironicamente mientras derrotaba al ninja que se encontraba en el suelo

todos quedaron impatados por la accion de la pelinaranja.

Como?!.-shun

Es que al pasar los años las personas cambian .-Alice dandoce vuelta

Y todos quedaron con cara de o.0

Ja shun te a vencido una chica!.-Gunz burlandoce de el

y alice lanza Gunz hacia el suelo

Y a ti tambien.-Alice y todos comenzaron a reir

Lo siento .-alice diculpandoce con gunz y shun y ayudandolos a levantarce

OK sigamos.- mira

Bueno Julie verdad o reto.-alice

mmm... Reto!.-Julie

Cuales son los 3 chicos mas lindos y billy no cuenta.-Alice

Ok el primero dan el segundo shun y el tercero masquerey.-Julie

pasaste el reto y nose si sentirme alagada o ofendida.-Alice

por?.-Gunz

Porque Alice fue masquerrey y nos traisiono a todos.-Shun iriendo los sentimientos de Alice y ella comenzo a llorar y se fue corriendo hacia el baño, encerrandoce en el.

Shun!, acabas de errir los sentimientos de Allice y de una de las peores maneras!.-Runo dandole un zape

Ve A Hablar con ella!.-Julie

Y pidele disculpas!.-Mira amenazante.

Pero shun ya habia ido tras Alice, antes de que las chicas le pudieran graitar.

Con Shun y Alice...

Alice estaba encerrada en el baño y se podian escuchar su silencioso llanto y sus lamentos.

*nunca tube que venir*, *soy la peor basura del mundo*, *Ojala yo este muerta o desaparecida* , *no quiero existir y nadie me quiere*, **(Yo: un poco dramatico... ,pero eso ayuda el romance ;D)**

Shun escuchaba sus lamentos y se sentia terrible por haver causado esos orribles sentimientos en Alice.

Alice?.-Shun con voz suave y ¿Timida?

...-Alice llorando sin mucho sonido

Puedo pasar?.-Shun abriendo la puerta con suavidad.

No!.-Alice firme pero al mismo tiempo apoyada en la puerta con lagrimas

Bueno solo queria decirte que lo siento y si me perdonas porque soy un estupido y lo que dije es inperdonable y que no me ire de aqui hasta que salgas del baño y no impora que me odies con tal de que te repongas y estes bien para mi es suficiente.-Shun **(Yo: me pongo a llorar guaaaaaaa!)**

Alice salio de golpe del baño a abrazar a shun y dijo: no hece falta tanto discurso solo con una disculpa bastaba.-Alice

Alice te agradesco mucho tus disculpas hare lo que tu quieras.-Shun

Lo que quiera?...-Alice con tono picaro **(Yo: no sean mal pensados)**

Si , Tus deseos son mi ley.-Shun

Bueno en ese caso mañana debes ir de compras conmigo y las chicas.-alice

Ok .-Shun se estasba arrepintiendo de lo que habia dicho

Shun y Alice regresaron con los demas.

Estas Bien ?.-Las tres con mirada asesina hacia Shun

si estoy bien,ademas soy una tonta por sentirme mal por tal tonteria.-Alice finjiendo felicidad

Alice eso no fue una tonteria.-Marucho

ok pero cambiando de tema mañana hay que ir de compras,la ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde la ultimas vez que viniste ademas no es la misma ciudad.-Julie

y por eso Shun nos acompañara.-Alice y Marucho y Gunz no podian contener la risa

Bueno chicos tengo trabajo que hacer.-Julie

Yo tambien.-Runo

Y Yo .-mira

Yo debo ir a configurar un programa de 3x9s34 .-Marucho **(Yo: me invente lo del programa ademas no soy muy buena con esa cosa)**

Yo tengo que ir a entrenar.-Shun

y yo debo ir a firmar autografos decenpacar,regristarme, ensayar, planear y debo asistir a una junta de las empresas Gehabich y Von Hersen y juntarme con mis amigos de rusia por video chad y debo hacer unas cosas con joe y chan.

Bueno entoces nos vemos mañana .-Gunz y todos se despidieron y fueron a hacer lo que debian hacer


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de todo tengo una nueva historia y queria pedirles si la leerian y gracias por los comentarios.**

Bueno entoces nos vemos mañana .-Gunz y todos se despidieron y fueron a hacer lo que debian hacer

A la mañana siguiente Runo,Julie,Mira,Shun,Marucho,Gunz estaban en el cafe donde Julie trabajaba antes esperando a Alice.

Porque tarda tanto.-julie (tenia puesta su ropa de siemprede la cuarta temporada)

Tal vez se perdio.-Marucho(lo mismo)

O se le hizo tarde.-Mira (lo mismo)

No, Alice es muy puntual.-Runo(lo mismo)

Pero lo mas probable es que se haya topado con unos fans.-Gunz (Lo mismo)

Y justo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes vestida con una falda negra y una camisa manga corta verde oscura los interrumpe.

Disculpa eres Shun Kazami.-La chica misteriosa

si soy yo.-Shun que estaba vestido con la ropa de la cuarta temporada.

Sabes quien soy?.-La chica acercandoce mucho a shun

Lo siento pero no te conosco.-Shun

Entoces si este disfras te engaña a ti podra engañar a cualquiera.-Chica

Quien eres ?.-Shun

Soy alice.- alice mostrando un poco de su cabello y uno de sus ojos

Oh por dios ese disfras es asombroso.-Julie

Gracias , pero vayamos a comprar.-Alice

En el centro comercial

Los peleadores habian llegado a las 10:00 a.m y eran las 11:45 am y ya tenian por lo menos 40 bolsas entre las cuatro chicas y esas bolsas las llevaban shun y gunz.

Porque las mujeres compran tanta ropa.-Gunz fastidiado

Pues ,lo siento, No es mi culpa que ustedes no piensen antes de hablar.-Runo

Luego fueron a la casa de Marucho

En la "casa" de Marucho

Chicos tengo una sorpresa .-Alice,ella se estaba sacando el disfras

por favor ni digas que mas bosas de ropa.-Gunz exausto

Ni se te ocurra decir que mañana vamos de nuevo.-shun agotado

nop, mis sorpresas no tardan en llegar .-Alice mientras ,Mira y Marucho la miraban de forma dudosa

De hecho ya estamos aqui.-unas voces muy conocidas para todos.

Dan!.-Runo lanzandoce sobre el y besandolo

Billy!.-imitando la reaccion de la anterior

Ace!.-Mira abrazandolo

como ?.-todos menos Dan ,Billy,ace y alice

Como encontranste a dan lo he estado buscando hace meses.-Marucho

simple,cuando uno tiene amigos, uno puede hacer lo que sea, ademas es un regalo de despedida.-Alice y la ultima oracion impacto mucho a shun.

Como de despedida?.-Shun algo alterado

Es que no puedo estar para siempre en japon.-Alice algo triste.-Debo dar mas conciertos y debo ir a muchas entrevistas y tambien tengo mi gira mundial.

pero aqui tambien puedes tener todos eso sin necesidad de que te vayas.-Runo triste

enserio chicos lo siento mucho pero no puedo quedarme es qu...- Alice perdiendo el conocimiento, comenzo a rodearla un aura oscura

Alice!.-Todos

Y de pronto Alice comenzo a transformace en Masquerey cuando la transformacion se completo Masquerey Hablo:

Lo siento por alice , pero es por ella que estoy aqui.-Masquerey

Que le sucede?.-Dan

Realmente, ya no puedo verla asi, ella sufre a diario y estoy cansados de sus sonrisas falsas.-Masquerey

a que te refieres?.-Julie

tengo poco tiempo,pero si quieren a Alice deben lograr que ella les diga por voluntad propia la verdad.-Masquerey comenzando a desapareser y volviendo a ser Alice.

Lo siento chicos .-Alice comenzando a llorar

Porque si no paso nada malo.-Shun con voz suabe ayudandola a reponerce.

A entonc...-Alice fue interrumpida por su telefono

Y Alice rapidamente atendio el telefono.

Hola?.-Alice

Hola mi preciosa chica,adivina quien es el mejor representante de mundo.-Shon (representante de Alice)

Tu , que conseguiste ?.-Alice

Consegui 1 entrevista,6 comerciales y una serie .-Shon

entoces nos quedaremos en Japon ?.-Alice

Si creo que por unos años ,pero igual habra gira.-Shon

Genial! .-Alice

Y tendremos que hacer una mudanza y comprar una casa y muchas cosas pero en un rato, adios!-Shon

Fin de la llamada telefonica.

alice al final cuanto tiempo estaras aqui.-Marucho

hubo un pequeño cambio de planes me quedo!.-Alice

Que alegria!.-Mira

Y cual fue ese pequeño cambio de planes?.-Gunz

Mi representante a coseguido varias actividades por asi decirlo asique me quedo.-Alice

Y donde te quedaras?.-Billy

Compraremos una casa.-Alice

Compraremos? no seria comprare.-Ace

No , Tambien vivire en la misma casa que mis tecnicos,musicos,bailarines,estilista,coordinador,representante y obiamente mi abuelo.-alice y a shun casi le da un ataque cardiaco al escuchar que alice vivira en la misma casa con mas o menos 30 chicos y para colmo bailarines y quien sabe tal vez mas guapos que el.

Y cuando compraras la casa?.-Julie

En un rato, quieren acompañarme?.-alice y a shun se le ilminaron los ojos,esa era su oportnidad para inspeccionar la casa .

Claro!.-Todos

Bueno vamos, yo los llebo.-Marucho

Ok , segun mi agente debemos ir a esa "casa" que esta como en el risco que da para playa y que tiene una parte de bosque.-Alice **(Yo:si an visto iron-man es como su casa osea la de toni star y si no busquenla por google, asi es la casa)**

Cuando llegaron a la enorme casa y entraron rapidamente en especial shun.

Hola linda.-Shon demaciado cariñozo con alice y shun casi activa la alarma de incendio.

y Alice quien es tu amigo.-Julie

Ah lo siento el es mi representante Shon.-Alice presentandolo con los peleadores.

Shun aqui esta tu doble.-Dan molestandolo

Shon no es parecido a mi.-Shun molesto por la comparacion

Claro que no shon tiene sentido de humor.-Una voz conocida para ellos

Joe !-Todos menos Alice y shon

Que haces aqui? .-Runo

Soy el coordinador y manajer de Alice.-Joe

Encerio!?.-Marucho

Para que mentiria si le encanta su trabajo.-Otra voz conocida

Chan!.-Todos menos alice,Shon y Joe.

Adivino trabajas para Alice.-Mira

si, soy su estilista.-Chan

OK , alguna otra persona que conoscamos trabaja contigo.-Billy

Solo Chan y Joe.-Alice

Alice!-La banda de alice y se lanzaron sobre ella

Oigan cuantos hombres hay aqui ?.-Shun

Porque preguntas.-Ace-Acaso tienes celos o miedo

No , solo quiero saber porque soy un ninja y debo saber cada detalle.-Shun

bueno somos unos 4 musicos shon y joe, 4 bailarines , 4 tecnicos y el abuelo de Alice , en total seriamos 15 hombres y 2 chicas .-Tom el guitarrista

**hasta aca llegue comentarios por favor y muchos besos para todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

No , solo quiero saber porque soy un ninja y debo saber cada detalle.-Shun

bueno somos unos 4 musicos shon y joe, 4 bailarines , 4 tecnicos y el abuelo de Alice , en total seriamos 15 hombres y 2 chicas .-Tom el guitarrista

Bueno que les parece si vamos a ver toda la casa.-Alice

Nosotros ya la vimos.-Banda

Y nosotros tambien.-Chan, Shon, Joe

Bueno entonces nos dividimos en grupos para mostrarles la casa.-Joe

Tom, Cris y Will (banda) le mostraran la casa a Gunz, Mira,Ace

Chan y Joe se la mostraran a Dan,Runo,Julie y Billy

Y Shon y yo se la mostraremos a Shun y a Marucho

Ok Vamos !.-Shon

Con el grupo de Chan y Joe...

Bueno vamos a empezar por la cocina.-Joe entrendo a la cocina

Guau!.-Todos menos chan y joe

A Alice le encanta hace postres y galletas y sobre todo todos jugamos en la cocina.-Chan mostrando una gigantesca cocina amarilla crema.

Con la banda

Bueno esta es la sala .-Tom abriendo dos puertas color bordo

En la sala habian dos sillones muy grandes , blancos y negros de cuero sintetico y unos cuantos sillones indeviduales iguales a los anteriores, y se podia apreciar la vista desde una gigantesca ventana que casi tapaba toda la pared.

esta lindo.-Mira sentandoce en unos de los sillones

Si muy comodos.-Cris lanzandoce a uno de los sillones grandes al igual que Tom y Will.

Y no tienen tv, porque me imagino que si.-Gunz

Si aqui esta.-Will aprentando los botones de un control remoto y enfrente de los sillones aparecio un televisor gigante .

Hace cuanto se mudaron?-Ace

Hace unas horas-toda la banda

Con el grupo de shon y Alice

Bueno esta es la sala de musica-shon mostrando una sala alfombrada (color bordo un tono mas claro) y con paredes color crema con estrellas muy blancas y con muchos instrumentos.

Aqui estan todos los instrumentos necesarios?-alice viendo varias guitarras de diferentes formas y colores .

Si aqui hay guitarras,bajos,piano,teclados (2) , bateria,violienes (3), arpa, esta todo lo que nesecitamos hasta hay cavina de sonido y hay para grabar la musica y hacer videos.-Shon mostrando toda la sala.

Esto es genial -Alice

Debe ser muy divertido vivir aqui.-Marucho

Extrañaba tu alegria Marucho!-Alice abrazandolo muy fuerte

Bueno pero no me apretes tan fuerte.-Marucho sin aire

Bueno sigamos-Shon

a donde vamos ahora-Marucho

Vamos al gimnacio-Shon

Gimnacio?-Shun

Claro o creias que hibamos al salon de mermelada-Marucho sarcastico

No me digas que tu no estas sorprendido-Shun

De que?-Alice

Alice tu eres muy femenina no nos esperabamos que tuvieras un gimnacio en tu propia casa-Marucho y shon que estaba detras de alice le hizo un seña de que se callara a Marucho y a shun

La gente cambia Marucho-alice baja la cabeza

Ok vamos al gimnacio!.-Shon tratndo de sacar tencion al aire.

Y shon habre la puerta del gimnacio que era de vidrio y dentro se podia ver dos caminadoras, y una pared que era un espejo y habia otra pared que tambien era una ventana y una baranda que usan los bailarines para calentar y y un gran espacio donde ellos podian practicar, elementos para practicar gimnacia artistica,una bolsa de box y un muñeco de pelea.

Esta muy completo-Marucho

Si y me encanta donde yo y los chicos podemos practicar las coreografias-Alice

Esta parte de la casa es la mejor que he visto-Shun

Bueno entonces espera a ver el jardin,los cuartos y la cocina y el baño es en parte spa.-Shon

Realmente te has lucido con todo esto-Alice

Y a caso esperabas menos de mi?-Shon acercandoce mucho a Alice

Bueno entonces quiero ver mi habitacion- Alice

Es la que esta en la punta en esa torrecita que sobresale un poco de la casa-shon señalando la habitacion de la pelinaranja.

Yo pense que era la sala de conciertos-Alice sorprendida

Bueno todos quisimos dejarte esa habitacion porque estas pasando un mal rato.-Shon abrazando a Alice y esta corresponde es abrazo lo cual hizo enojar mucho a shun

Bueno! vayamos a ver tu habitacion!-Shun interrumpiendo el abrazo

Ok pero alice cierra los ojos y sin trampas-Shon abriendo la puerta de la habitacion de Alice

Abrelos!-Shon

...-Alice se quedo sin palabras al ver la hermosa habitacion con un piso con baldosas blancas paredes blancas con muchas fotos,dibujos,y pinturas que ella misma habia hecho y tambien hermosas flores lilas y moradas , en una esquina estaba su cama redonda de una plaza y media con un lindo cubrecamas que combinaba con las paredes y al lado una mesita de luz con una pequeña lampara y tambien habia un escritorio con un pequeña biblioteca y una laptop y miles de fotos de alice con sus amigos de rusia y los del todo el mundo , su armario estaba en la esquina contraria a la de su cama y su armario estaba lleno de todos sus trajes, ropa , vestidos , zapatos, etc, y podias entrar en el para cambiarte tambien habia unos sillones con una mesita pqueña entre los sillones y el tele que tenia que no era gigan era mas bien mediano, y tmbien tenia orto escritorio donde te nia muchs hojas,papeles, cartulinas , pinceles y pintura y muchos albunes de fotos y el ultimo detlle en el techos de su habitacion habian flores,estrellas,aves y mariposas.

Creo que le gusto-Mrucho al ver la cara de alice

creo que hay que dejarla sola-Shun al ver a Alice entrar lentamenta hacia su habitacion

Bueno al parecer le gusto mucho y ahora les mostrare algo que te gustara mucho marucho.-Shon

Que es?-Marucho

Es el laboratorio renobado del .-Shon mostrano el cielo de la tecnologia a marucho

Pum! ... Maruho se desmallo

Ok , creo que fue suficente -Shun

Si tienes razon-Shon

Y se formo un silencio incomodo entre shon y shun luego de dejar a marucho en la sala recostado en el sofa

Desde cuando conoces a Alice?-Shon

Desde los 13 y tu ?-Shun

Desde los 16-Shon

y te gustan los deportes?-Shon

No-Shun

Te gusta el clima ?-Shon

Si esta estable-Shun *que incomodo*

Que se siente salvar a mundo?-Shon

se siente bien y como sabes eso ?-Shun curiozo

Es que Alice me a contado un poco de como tu, Dan y Marucho an salvado al mundo -Shon

Y que mas te ha contado?-Shun

solo eso y unos detallen sin "importancia"-Shon

Sabes quien es Masquerey?.-Shun

No, A alice no le gusta hablar de el.-Shon

Y que se siente trabajar con un famoso y ser algo famoso ?-Shun

Es emocionante y estas todo el tiempo feliz o por lo menos no estas triste-Shon

y como es tu relacion con Alice?-Shun

Bueno nos vivimos comportando como niños pequeños y me gusta cuidarla y consentirla-Shon soltando un pequeña risa

Y no se supone que deverian ser mas serios?-Shun

Solo somos asi cuando estamos todos y no en publico-Shon- Pero ya basta de mi que hay de ti?-

Bueno mi nombre completo es shun kazami, tengo 18 años y estoy entrenado en el arte ninja y trabajo paran las emprezas Makamura-Shun

Eres una copia de Klaus-Shon riendo con discrecion

Disculpa?!-Shun enojado

Bueno Klaus tiene 23 años y esta entrenado en el arte de la caballeria y trabaja para las emprezas Gehabich.-Shon

Oye ahora que me conoces te puedo hacer una pregunta muy importante?-Shun

Si, claro-Shon

Bueno Alice ha mentido?-Shun

Buaaa jajajaja , claro que no has escuchado la cancion "22" , ella y Klaus finjieron ser condes y duquesas.-Shon

No me refiero a eso, ella no ha tenido algun problema medico?-Shun intrigado

No solo se enferma 2 veces al año,en el tipico resfrio y un poco de fiebre en invierno-Shon

Alguna decepcion amoroza?!-Shun ya perdia la poca paciencia que tenia

Ah si y eso la dejo muy marcada y cambio mucho -shon bajando la cabeza

Y sabes quien fue el que le rompio el corazon ?-Shun que por dentro le romperia la cara al que le rompio el corazon a SU alice. Si SU alice.

No nos ha dicho, solo joe y chan saben, ademas ella nos cuenta todo y principalmente a Klaus pero no se lo ha contado nisiquiera a el y la vez que quisimos averiguarlo Chan y Joe nos sacaron a patadas-Shon recordando ese doloroso momento

El abuelo de Alice lo sabe?-Shun

No -Shon

y crees que Joe o chan me lo contarian?-Shun

No te lo contarian-Shon

Me doy-Shun

**Hasta aca llegue jiji Bye comentarios plis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aca esta el otro cap no queria dejarlos con la intriga **

Alguna decepcion amoroza?!-Shun ya perdia la poca paciencia que tenia

Ah si y eso la dejo muy marcada y cambio mucho -shon bajando la cabeza

Y sabes quien fue el que le rompio el corazon ?-Shun que por dentro le romperia la cara al que le rompio el corazon a SU alice. Si SU alice.

No nos ha dicho, solo joe y chan saben, ademas ella nos cuenta todo y principalmente a Klaus pero no se lo ha contado nisiquiera a el y la vez que quisimos averiguarlo Chan y Joe nos sacaron a patadas-Shon recordando ese doloroso momento

El abuelo de Alice lo sabe?-Shun

No -Shon

y crees que Joe o chan me lo contarian?-Shun

No te lo contarian-Shon

Me doy-Shun y justo en ese momento llego alice

Porque te das por vencido?-Alice

Y shon y shun intercambiaron miradas y a shon se le prendio el foco

Es que no se sbe muy bien tus canciones-Shon

Ok n.n-Alice

Que hora es?-Shun

Son las 20:00 pm -Alice

quieres que junte a todos a asi vemos una pelicula?-Shon

Claro !-Alice - y donde esta marucho?-

Se desmallo al ver el laboratorio de tu abuelo-Shun

Sabes ya no eres tan callado como antes-Alice

Bueno yo voy a buscar la pelicula-Shon se fue y dejo a Shun solo con Alice

Alice tu confias en mi, cierto?-Shun

*si claro yo confio en ti pero tu no en mi* Si -Alice- pero antes de que me preguntes algo, tu me odias?-

No! y jamas podria hacerlo-shun-A que se debe tu pregunta

Es que ustedes odiaban a Masquerey, Y yo y Masquerey somos la misma persona asique asumi que a mi tambien me odian-Alice bajndo la cabeza

Alice debes entender que eso no fue tu culpa y que nadie te odia-Shun

Y POR QUE NO TE CREO! -Alice soltando un mar de lagrimas

Alice que dices, si yo no te odio, es mas te quiero-shun

Ahh dejeme sola!- Alice grita muy fuerte y todos escuchan su grito y con lagrimas en los ojos va hacia su habitacion .

Luego se ve venir a todos corriendo Al ,Chan, Joe, Dan ,Runo,Marucho que se desperto por el grito,Shon,La banda (tom,Will,Cris),loa tecnicos bastante guapos pero con pinta de ñoños(ya se los presento bien en otros capitulo al igual que a los bailarines),Los bailarines,Julie,Billy y Gunz.

te dejo un minuto con ella y la haces gritar y llorar-Shon enojado con shun

Que sucedio?-Runo

Solo estaba hablando con ella-Shun

Disculpa pero tuviste que haber dicho algo verdaderamente malo como para hacer que reaccionar asi-Joe

Que le dijiste -Chan con mirada amenasante hacia shun

Le dije que no la odiaba y dije que la queria-Shun con mucha inocencia

Oh oh-Joe y Chan al unisono

Que sucede ?-Julie

Nosotros debemos arreglar esto con Alice-Joe mirando a chan

Bueno, tal vez no sea nada, solo dejenme hablar con ella-Dan abriendo la puerta de la habitacion de alice y apenas asoma la cabeza, alice grita y le lanza un almuadazo que le dejo la cara marcada.

Ok , porque no intenta alguien mas-Dan asustado

Olvidalo yo nunca vi a alice tan enojada mejor que intenten los mas cercanos a ella-Runo

Y mejor que sean pocos , porque creo que el almuandon solo fue el comienzo-Mira

Es muy buena idea, pero creo que solo deberian hacerlo los que an estado con alice estos ultimos años porque ella a cambiado mucho-Julie

Bueno entonces esos serian el , Shon y chan y joe-Marucho señalandolos

Y nosotros?-Banda,Bailarine y tecnicos

Dijimos que ibamos a tratar de que fuera el menor numero de gente posible-Gunz

Ademas ninguno de ustedes tiene tacto-Shon,Chan y joe

Ok - Banda,bailarines y tecnicos

Bueno quien va primero de ustedes?-Billy

Yo !-Shon y toca la puerta de Alice-Alice estas ahi,vamos a hablar-

alice abre la puerta y mira shon y le dice:

Lo siento pero no quiero hablar-alice con lagrimas y con mucho enojo

Ok -Shon asustado

Creo que ahora yo hablare con ella

Y toca la puerta y Alice la habre

Alice quieres que hablemos?-Doc

Abuelo recuerdas que nunca debias hacer enojar a la abuela y tampoco a mi porque tengo su caracter-Alice recordándole a su abuelo

Mejor me retiro-Doc asustado

Bueno nos toca -Chan y Joe acercándose a la habitación de Alice y Alice abre la puerta y los hace pasar

por que a ellos no les grito o los asusto?-Ace

Y Chan es mas cercana a Alice igual que Joe-Mira

Si pero ella asusto a su propio abuelo-Dan

Creo que todos deberiamos irnos-Runo

Si Alice debe descansar-Julie

Vamos!-Ace

Chicos yo me quedare, yo fui el que ocasiono todo esto-Shun

Ok!-Todos menos los que vivian en esa casa

Luego de 5 minutos todos los peleadores se habian ido y los,Bailarines , la banda y los tecnicos tambien pero que daban 3 personas fuera de la habitacion de Alice

creo que deberia ir a cenar y luego a dormir -Shon

Si es lo mejor ademas con mi edad no duraria llendoce a la cocina

Que crees que esten hablando ahi dentro-Shun

No lo se pero me gustaria poder escuchar y saber porque alice reacciono asi,ella no es asi siempre es dulce y tierna aunque cuando se enoja que dios te ayude si eres la cuasa de su enojo y muchas veces cuando hay un pelea ella simplemente deja caer algo al piso para que pare la discucion y eso no funciona ella levanta la voz-Shon

Ella levanta la voz?-Shun

Si eso fue unos de los cambios de cuando se le rompio el corazon-Shon

Dan dijo que nosotros somos parecidos, que piensas tu?-Shun

Bueno no somos tan diferentes los dos tenemos el cabello negro, piel morena, cuerpo bien formado pero yo tengo los ojos azules-Shon

Y cres que Alice ya se calmo?-Shun

Dentro de la habitacion de Alice...

alice sabemos que duele pero debes decirle a shun como te sientes-Chan

Recuerdas cuando lo trate de hacerlo y se me rompio el corazon-Alice con lagrimas

Flashback

Se podia ver a una joven rusa de 17 años mejor conocida como la mega cantante alice Gehabich.

Alice estaba en japon por una sola razon, para ganarce el corazon del amor de su vida en otras palabras el corazon de shun Kazami.

Alice .p.d.v

Acababa de tocar la puerta del dojo de shun y fui atendida por su abuelo y el dijo:

Ah tu debes ser la amiga de la novia de shun-El abuelo de shun me dijo inocentemente

No, soy una amiga de shun una peleadora darkus- Dije muy confundida y muy dolida por el ultimo comentario del abuelo de shun

Disculpa eres muy linda y agradable pero shun me dijo que no queria volverte a ver en su vida y que te odia-Abuelo de shun

Muchas gracias por su tiempo-Hice una señal de respeto y me fui corriendo de alli y me oculte en el bosque y comence a llorar, me sentia miserable. Luego de llorar por un largo rato ,me pare y me dispuse a tomar un avion para volver a Rusia no queria que nadie supiera que yo estube en japon y menos mis amigos , cuando estaba cerca del aeropuerto unas calles antes vi a shun con una chica con el cabello azul oscuro una ropa perecida a la mia cuando tenia 13 y los ojos verdes me senti debastada y ahi fue cuando cambie completamente.

Fin del Flashback

Conocemos muy bien la historia, pero es momento de que le digas a shun todo que le pongas el pecho a las balas-Joe con una pose de orgullo

Ok se lo dire mañana ya que supongo que se a ido a su casa-alice *me salve*

No hace falta shun aun esta aqui-Chan abriendo la puerta

Rotcosh **(es como una mala palabra en ruso que yo me invente)** Alice

Shun pasa Alice quiere hablar contigo-Joe y chan salen rapidamente de la habitacion apenas shun entra.

alice que te sucedio?-Shun

Shun voy a ser honesta contigo-Alice y shun se acordo de lo que les habia dicho masquerey

La razon por la cual me comporte asi fue que...-Alice

Que ? , que fue Alice?-Shun

Ah, te contare todo desde el principio-Alice

Te escucho-Shun

Bueno ...

Alice le cuenta a shun la historia:

Flashback

Se podia ver a una joven rusa de 17 años mejor conocida como la mega cantante alice Gehabich.

Alice estaba en japon por una sola razon, para ganarce el corazon del amor de su vida en otras palabras el corazon de shun Kazami.

Alice .p.d.v

Acababa de tocar la puerta del dojo de shun y fui atendida por su abuelo y el dijo:

Ah tu debes ser la amiga de la novia de shun-El abuelo de shun me dijo inocentemente

No, soy una amiga de shun una peleadora darkus- Dije muy confundida y muy dolida por el ultimo comentario del abuelo de shun

Disculpa eres muy linda y agradable pero shun me dijo que no queria volverte a ver en su vida y que te odia-Abuelo de shun

Muchas gracias por su tiempo-Hice una señal de respeto y me fui corriendo de alli y me oculte en el bosque y comence a llorar, me sentia miserable. Luego de llorar por un largo rato ,me pare y me dispuse a tomar un avion para volver a Rusia no queria que nadie supiera que yo estube en japon y menos mis amigos , cuando estaba cerca del aeropuerto unas calles antes vi a shun con una chica con el cabello azul oscuro una ropa perecida a la mia cuando tenia 13 y los ojos verdes me senti debastada y ahi fue cuando cambie completamente.

Fin del Flashback

Alice termina la historia con lagrimas en los ojos y shun le dice:

Alice , no es cierto lo que te dijo mi abuelo el creyo que fabia era mi novia , Fabia es la Reina de Nehatia es una amiga nada mas-Shun explicandole todo a Alice.

Eso no es todo-alice seguia llorando y a shun se le cayo el mundo encima

Bueno sigueme contando-Shun sentandoce en la cama de alice donde ella esba recostada

Tambien reaccione asi porque me dijiste que me querias pero no te has contactado conmigo desde hace 3 años-Alice3

Bueno es que ...-Shun

Ademas no asististe a ninguno de mis cumpleaños y yo cada año te mandaba la invitacion con un voleto de avion hacia rusia, ida y vuelta y tambien a Runo,Julie,Mira a todos y ninguno asistia -Alice- y tambien siempre te mandaba un regalo en tu cumpleaños-

**Hasta aca llegue pero sigue la discucion sean pacientes**


	7. Chapter 7

**quiero decirles una cosa en unos de los capitulos no se subio bien una parte que decia que klaus estaba con los bakugan porque ellos los ayudaron a encontrar a dan.**

Alice , no es cierto lo que te dijo mi abuelo el creyo que fabia era mi novia , Fabia es la Reina de Nehatia es una amiga nada mas-Shun explicandole todo a Alice

Eso no es todo-alice seguia llorando y a shun se le cayo el mundo encima

Bueno sigueme contando-Shun sentandoce en la cama de alice donde ella esba recostada

Tambien reaccione asi porque me dijiste que me querias pero no te has contactado conmigo desde hace 3 años-Alice

Bueno es que ...-Shun

Ademas no asististe a ninguno de mis cumpleaños y yo cada año te mandaba la invitacion con un voleto de avion hacia rusia, ida y vuelta y tambien a Runo,Julie,Mira a todos y ninguno asistia -Alice- y tambien siempre te mandaba un regalo en tu cumpleaños-

Pues es que yo he salvado el mundo mientras tu hacias tu vida-Shun

Sabes enrrealidad esto no es porque este enojada solo es el simple hecho de que te extrañaba y que me sentia como una carga o algo que les estorbaba a ustedes porque yo no soy de ayuda-Alice disculpandoce con shun

Por que dices eso?-Shun muy confundido

Es que runo y julie me contaban de como Tu,Dan y marucho siempre salvan el mundo, ellas me decian que nosotras siempre eramos reemplazadas y quedabamos de lado segun ellas-Alice

Lo sabia, tu nunca pensarias asi de nosotros es solo que runo se sentia mal por no estar con dan y julie se sentia mal por no estar con billy y por eso se sentian reemplazadas y te decian esas cosas-Shun

Y una cosa mas...-Alice

que ?-Shun

lo siento , lamento ser tan estupida con mis sentimientos-Alice

No es que seas estupida con tus sentimientos es que Julie y Runo te an metido muchas cosas en la cabeza-Shun riendo

-tienes razon-Alice riendo con shun

Bueno es tarde mejor que me valla a mi casa-Shun

Hasta pasado mañana-Alice saludandolo

Como hasta pasado mañana?-Shun

Si es que mañana trabajare todo el dia y no podre verlos-Alice

Ok entonces yo entrenare todo el dia de mañana-Shun bromeando

Espera pedire un auto para ti-Alice agarrando su telefono

No es nesesario-Shun

yo insisto y no acepto un como respuesta-Alice

-Ok-Shun

Luego alice acompaño a shun hacia la puerta donde el auto lo recogio y lo llebo hacia su casa.

A la mañana siguiente...

alice se levanto muy temprano al igual que shun y se dispuso a desayunar

Hola buenos dias a todos !-Alice saludaba a todos los que estaban en la cocina-Lamento lo de ayer

No hay problema -Todos

Cual esla agenda para hoy ?-Chan preguntandole a shon y a joe que recien entraban en piajma a la cocina (todos estaban en pillama)

Bueno el debe ir a una junta de las empresas Gehabich y Von Hercer y no estara en todo el dia.-Shon

Los tecnicos deben hacer la maqueta y el esquema de los esenarios,luces,equipos y todo el inventario.-Joe

Los bailarines deben hacer nuevas coreografias y practicarlas y asimilarlas a las canciones y tambien debemos ir a unas seciones de fotos a las 3 pm y tenemos un ensayo general a las 5 pm y unas entrevista a las 7 pm-Shon

Banda debemos hacer remix en las canciones grabar,practicar y mantener y por ultimo comporner con alice a las 2 pm lo mismo que los bailarines-Joe

Chan debes acompañar a Alice todo el dia-Joe

ok !-chan bebiendo de su te

Y alice me dijste que debes juntarte con Klaus y luego iras a hacer un comercial y luego componeras con la banda y luego iras a la secion de fotos luego el ensayo general y luego la entrevista y luego con los bailarines haran las rutinas-Shon

Sip-Alice bebiendo su jugo.

Alice se baño,cambio y arreglo y chan la peino y la maquillo muy poco , alice fue hacia la "casa" (castillo) de klaus acompaña por chan

alice estaba vestida con una falda morada hasta las rodillas y tenia una camisa salmon con tirantes, tenia unas sandalias y se peino con una coronita .

Chan tenia un short con tirantes y uan camisa roja de leñador y se peino con su tipica colita y tenia unas botas marrones

Hola klaus muy buenos dias-Chan y Alice

Buenos dias hermosa dama y mi bellicima princesa.-Klaus

Disculpen pero que venimos a buscar?-Chan

Bueno yo le pedi unos favores a klaus y el nesecitaba ayuda de los bakugans asiq ellos estan aqui y nosotras vinimos a buscarlos-Alice explicandole a situacion a chan

Ok n.n -Chan

Bueno los bakugans estan en el jardin con mi querida Sirenoy-Klaus guiandolas hacia el jardin

En el jardin...

Alice!- hidra tirandoce sobre ella

Veo que me extrañaste -Alice abrazando muy fuerte a hidra

Chan!-Foutris haciendo lo mismo que hidra pero con chan

Alice !,Chan!-todos los bakugans de todas las temporadas (menos el de marucho de la tercera temporada que se quedo en nehatia y eso lo aberigue por la bakupedia)

Alice tu cabello no era ondulado?-Tigrera

Si lo cambie un poco -Alice agarrando un mechon de su cabello

Por que ?-Skyrress

Solo lo cambie-Alice

A shun le gusta tu cabello ondulado-Imgran

Imgran!-Todos menos Alice y Chan y sus bakugans

Se me escapo!-Imgran

Asi que tu eres alice-Hawktor (bakugan de shun de la tercera temporada) observandola de pies a cabeza

Claro que es nuestra linda Alice-Preyas

Entonces es ella-Taylean (4 tem part 1 shun)

Debemos hablar con shun-Jaakor (4 tem part 2 shun)

Y todos los bakugan de shun hacen como una ronda y comienzan a murmurar cosas

Que se cuchichean los bakugans de shun?-Hidra

No lo se-Aerogan (4 tem Runo)

Luego de media hora, Alice terminaba de habrar con Klaus y ella y chan le agradecieron por todo y se fueron con los bakugans

**Perdon por dejarlo asi de corto es que no los queria hacer esperar tanto.**

**Un millon de besitos y Chau :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto**

Claro que es nuestra linda Alice-Preyas

Entonces es ella-Taylean (4 tem part 1 shun)

Debemos hablar con shun-Jaakor (4 tem part 2 shun)

Y todos los bakugan de shun hacen como una ronda y comienzan a murmurar cosas

Que se cuchichean los bakugans de shun?-Hidra

No lo se-Aerogan (4 tem Runo)

Luego de media hora, Alice terminaba de habrar con Klaus y ella y chan le agradecieron por todo y se fueron con los bakugans.

Bueno a donde vamos?-Elfin

Ustedes a mi bolso -Chan habriendo su bolso

Nosotras debemos ir a trabajar -Alice amablemente

Y no podemos ir a otro lado-Diablo

Bueno en todo caso podemos quedar con Marucho para almorsar y ustedes se van con el -Alice

Si-Todos

alice yo y Fourtris nos quedamos con ustedes ¿cierto?-Hidra

Obiamente-Alice

Ok donde vamos a almorsar ?-Chan

Vamos a ese restaurante de enfrente-Alice señalandolo

Ok yo le llamo a Marucho-Chan tecleando las teclas de su telefono

Hola ?-Marucho

Hola Marucho soy chan-Chan

Ah, hola chan -Marucho

Marucho Quieres almorzar conmigo y Alice?-Chan

Si en donde ?-Marucho

En el restaurante de la calle west-Chan

Ok estoy ahi en 5-Marucho colgando el telefono

las chias entraron al restaurante con los bakugans y Marucho entro y se sento donde ellas estaban

Hola chicas, que sucede?-Marucho sentandoce en la mesa con ellas

Marucho!-Preyas,Elfin,Angelo/Diablo,Tristar,Radizen.

Que?!,Como?!,Cuando?!-Marucho abrazando a todos sus bakugans

Alice,con Klaus,Hoy-Hidra respondiendo las preguntas de Marucho

Esta es la razon por la cual te llamamos-Chan

Estan todos?-Marucho

Chicos-Alice

sorpresa!-Trigrera,Aerogan,Drago,Skyress,Imgran,Hawktor,Taylean,Jaakor,wilda,Persival,Gorem,Cyclor,Skytruss,Orbeum.

Guau chicas! ustedes si se esmeran con los regalos-Marucho abrazando a todos los bakugans.

Enrrealidad fue alice la que tubo la idea-chan

Bueno,Marucho yo queria pedirte un favor.-Alice

Claro!.-Marucho

Puedes llevar a los bakugans con sus respectivos compañeros?,porque yo y Chan debemos trabajar-alice

Claro!-Marucho y alice y chan agarraron sus cosas y se levantaban de la mesa junto con hidra y fourtris

Chicas no van a comer?-Marucho viendo que ellas se retiraban.

No lo sentimos pero debemos ir a trabajar.-Chan despideindoce

Tal vez en otra ocacion-Alice dandole un beso y un abrazo de despedida a Marucho

OK adios!-Marucho

Con shun...

shun estaba entrenando en la monaña.

Y de pronto es llamado por Marucho

Y shun contesta el cel...

Que pasa Marucho?-Shun frio

Shun debes venir para mi casa-Marucho

Espero que sea importante-Shun muy frio

Con esa actitud nose porque Alice te hace regalos-Marucho

Shun termino de hablar con marucho y corto y se puso a pensar

*Marucho tiene razon , tengo una actitud muy fuerte*

*Pero no soy asi con Alice*

*Espera y si lo he sido?*

Con Marucho y los demas que estaban llegando a su casa

Por que debemos esperar a shun?-Runo cansada de esperar todos estaban ahi menos shun

Porque la sorpresa es para todos y Alice me dijo que queria que se la diera a todos juntos-Marucho

Ok-Runo resignada

Ya llegue-Shun frio

Bueno Alice nos hizo nuevamente un presenta muy significativo-Marucho habriendo un puerta

Cual?-Julie

Nosotros!- Y todos los bakugans entraron a la habitacion como niños

Skyress!?-Shun acercandoce a su amiga

Si shun todos estamos aqui-Skyress refiriendoce a todos los bakugans guardianes de shun

Julie!-Gorem

Gorem!-Julie abrazando al bakugan

Billy!-Cyclor

Cyclor!-Billy haciendo lo mismon que julie

Y haci todos se reencontraron con sus actuales y antiguos Bakugans guardianes.

Pero como an vnido hasta aqui?-Shun desconcerta y sin mostrar ninguna emocion

Acaso creen que Alice les haria solo un regalo-Tigrera

Con Alice y chan...

De que es el comercial Chan?-Alice mientras llegaban al estudio (en un taxi)

Joe me dijo que era de un perfume-Chan

cual?-alice

Chic-Girl-Chic-Love-Chan **(yo: no creo que exista ese perfume pero por cualquier cosa no quiero hacer plajio)**

Bueno ya llegamos-Alice bajaandoce del taxi y pagandole al taxista

Ok vamos a hacer tu comercial-Chan entrando al set

En el set...

Alice que bueno que llegas y muy puntual-Director

Cual es mi papel?-Alice

Bueno el comercial es asi: en una esena estas en un tocador y te pones el perfume y luego alguien te sorprende por detras y te comienza a basar el cuello mientras que te besa el cuello tu dices :Chic-Girl-Chic-Love - y luego guiñas el ojo

Correcto-Alice

Bueno ve a arreglate ya esta el vestuario-Director

Unos minutos despues...

Alice tenia un vestido negro,largo y escotado (pero no de forma exesiva, lo justo y necesario)

Bueno accion!-Director

El comercial era en blanco y negro y era en un departamento que daba la vista hacia la torre hifel

alice estaba frente a un tocador con espejo y sujeto delicadamente el perfume, mostros muy bien el frasco del perfume y luego se rocio un poco.

Entonces entro un muy pero muy guapo actor y comenzo a besarle el cuello y ella se paro y el le seguia besando el cuello y Alice dijo:Chic-Girl-Chic-Love y guiño el ojo.

Corte!-Director y Alice y el actor se separaron muy rapidamente

Excelente y esta toma queda todos pueden irce!-Director contento

Hola soy Alice Gehabich-Alice saludandolo

Soy Matt un gusto-Matt

Bueno debo seguir trabajando fue un gusto trabajar contigo-Alice despidiendoce y dirijiendoce donde estaba chan, Chan obserbaba todo muy atentamente.

Pero Matt la detubo, agarrandola de la mano

Espera queria saber si algun dia quieres tomar un cafe o salir a algun lado-Matt

No lo se , creo que...-Alice fue interrumpida por chan

Claro le encantaria, aqui esta su numero,Adios!.-Chan dandole el numero deAlice a Matt y Alice la arrastra lejos de Matt

Que hiciste!-Alice enojada

Vamos, no me puedes negar que no era muy guapo-Chan con mirada picara

No puedo salir con el , si lo hago siento que traicionaria a...-Alice fue otra vez interrumpida por chan

Por shun!, Alice has estado esperando a shun por mucho tiempo y ademas ustedes no son mas que amigos-Chan

Tienes razon-Alice bajando la cabeza

Se que duele, pero no puedes estar esperando a shun eternamente y tu tienes que salir con ese chico te guste o no-Chan

Sabes una cosa-Alice con mejor animo

Que?-Chan

Que siempre tienes razon -Alice riendo

Vamos a Trabajar-Chan


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen la demora.  
**

Espera queria saber si algun dia quieres tomar un cafe o salir a algun lado-Matt

No lo se , creo que...-Alice fue interrumpida por chan

Claro le encantaria, aqui esta su numero,Adios!.-Chan dandole el numero de Alice a Matt y Alice la arrastra lejos de Matt

Que hiciste!-Alice enojada

Vamos, no me puedes negar que no era muy guapo-Chan con mirada picara

No puedo salir con el , si lo hago siento que traicionaria a...-Alice fue otra vez interrumpida por chan

Por shun!, Alice has estado esperando a shun por mucho tiempo y ademas ustedes no son mas que amigos-Chan

Tienes razon-Alice bajando la cabeza

Se que duele, pero no puedes estar esperando a shun eternamente y tu tienes que salir con ese chico te guste o no-Chan

Sabes una cosa-Alice con mejor animo

Que?-Chan

Que siempre tienes razon -Alice riendo

Vamos a Trabajar-Chan

P.D.V Narrador

Alice y Chan fueron a su casa a componer con la banda...

Alice y chan entraron a su casa dejaron sus cosas y fueron a la sala de los instrumentos donde estaba la banda.

Hola chicos llegamos-Alice entrando con chan y la banda(Tom,Chirs,Will) estaban en medio de una guerra (como la de b.t.r. estaban con cascos de papel y usaban los instrumentos como armas) y toda esa habitacion era un desastre.

Cuidado, estan en un campo de batalla-Tom tirandole bolas de papel a Will que se escondia detras del piano.

Ahhhhhhh!-Gritaba Chirs corriendo hacia tom con una baqueta en la mano izquierda como espada y en la mano derecha un platillo como escudo.

Basta !-Grito muy fuerte chan asustando a todos

La pelea se detiene y los chicos ordenaron y limpiaron todo.

Bueno ahora vamos a componer-Alice sentandoce en un puf al igual que todos menos chan que fue a la cocina.

Ok , tienes alguna letra o melodia en mente?-Will

No-Alice

Osea que nada interesante te ha sucedido-Tom bromenado

Que Malote!-alice siguiendole el chiste y haciendo puchero.

Bueno que tal si lo dejamos para más tarde-Chirs

Sip!-Todos

Chicos acaba de llamarme Joe y dice que la secion de fotos se ha adelantado-Chan entrando a la sala de Musica o de instrumentos con un te en la mano.

Ok-Los cuatro al unisono

10 minutos más tarde ...

Alice,La banda y los Bailarines estaban en el estudio fotografico, listos para la secion de fotos.

Bueno chicos aqui ustedes deben verse divertidos,unidos,relajados y sobre todo felices-Shon explicandole al numeroso grupo de personas (8).

Ok -Todos (alice,Bailarines y banda), se dirijieron a un fondo blanco donde habian muchos globos,Burbujas y espuma.

Recuerden comportarce-Joe junto a Chan y a Shon detras de la camara

Lo dices encerio?-Tom

Que?-Chan

Nos an puesto en un lugar lleno de globos,Burbujas y espuma y esperas que nos comportemos-Chirs sarcastico

Bueno , no fue la mejor idea pero debia parecer divertido-Shon y justo llega el director y el camarografo.

Chicos ustedes deben comenzar a hacer cosas graciosas -Director

En ese caso ... , Yo arriba de Tom! -Alice tirandoce sobre tom para que el la cargara en su espalda (cococho,petequito,caballito como quieras llamarle) y tom agarro a Alice cuando ella se tiro sobre el.

A eso me refiero-Director señalando las risas de tom y Alice

Entoces ... Guerra de espuma a Caballito!-Grito Uno de los Bailarines

Siiiii! -Todos tirandoce espuma y corriendo .

El camarografo saco muchas fotos de ellos divirtiendoce y haciendo mucho desorden.

Ya terminada la secion de fotos

Alice tenia globos rebentados en su cabello y estaba cubierta de espuma y algo mojada por las burbujas al igual que los demas a excepcion de Chan,Joe y shon .

Shon se estaba disculpando con el director por el comportamiento de los demas.  
Mientras que Chan y Joe le sacaban los pedasos de globos del cabello a Alice , Shon termino de hablar con el director y parecia que los venia a reprender.

Chicos lo que hicieron ahi fue muy...-Shon esperaba a que se fuera el director y el camarografo- Divertido!

Y todos comenzaron a Reir.

Ahora todos vamos a casa -Joe

y ustedes por el amor de dios , vayan a bañarce-Shon aguantando la risa

Que? , acaso no te gusta la espuma -Alice acercandoce a shon

Ni se te ocurra -Shon como advertencia pero ya era tarde Alice ya lo habia llenado de espuma.

Jaaaaa,jajajaajaja -Todos

Con los peleadores

Ya todos habian hecho planes para estar con sus bakugans

Con shun ...

El y sus bakugans iban caminando por la calle , cuando de repente ...

Shun choca con una chica.

Lo siento mucho -chica

Esta bien-Shun -Ademas yo choque contigo.

Ok, espera eres Shun Kazami?-Chica

Si,por que?-Shun frio y con sus bakugans detras de el.

Bueno es que yo se que eres amigo de Alice -Chica

Alice Gehabich?-Shun

Si, es mi amiga dedes los 5 , y yo tube que mudarme a Japon a los 10 y no la he vuelto a ver...-Chica bajando la cabeza

Osea que quieres verla porque supiste que ella esta en Japon ,cierto?-Shun

Si , me llevarias con ella?-Chica

Si ,lo que sea por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de alice-Shun.-Por cierto,como te llamas?-

Me llamo Shani Riclenver-Shani

tu apellido es ruso, cierto?-shun

Si, cuando podre ir con Alice?-Shani un poco inpaciente

Que te parece mañana a las 9:00 am en este mismo lugar-Shun

Claro!-Shani-Adios!

Adios!-Shun dirijiendoce hacia su casa.

Con Julie y Runo...

Hola chicas-Mirra que acababa de entrar a la habitacion donde estaban julie y Runo con sus Bakugans viendo la tv sentadas en el sillon.

Hola!-Todos al unisono.

Que estan mirando?.-Mira sentandoce junto a las chicas.

Nada , solo hay puros comerciales-Runo

Chicas!-Grito Julie

Que sucede?.-Mira un poco asustada

Miren!-Julie señalando la tv donde estaban pasando el comercial de Alice

Las chicas vieron el comercial y quedaron impactadas.

Oh por dios!-Runo

Ese actor es super guapo!-Julie

Julie!-todos menos Julie

Saben lo que esto significa-Mira

Que Alice conoce muchos chicos lindos?-Julie

No!, que Alice ya no esta enamorada de shun-Runo

Espera , eso es cierto?-Mira

Si , cuando luchabamos contra Naga , ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de shun-Runo

O.O-Todos

Y porque yo no me entere!?-Julie haciendo puchero

Porque tienes una gran bocota!-Runo

Oye!-julie

Con Alice...

Bueno a ensayar -Shon

Los bailarines y Alice tenian ropa deportiva y la banda vestia casual.

El ensayo consistia en repaar todas las coreografias mientras alice canta y los musicos tocan .**(Disculpen por no describir ****bien el ensayo)**

2 Horas despues...

Bueno ahora la entre...-Joe fue interrumpido por su cel.

Platica telefonica:

hola?-Joe

hola soy la coordinadora de la entrvista, lo sentimos pero la entrevista a sido pasada para la semana que viene-Coordinadora

Esta bien , no hay problema ,Adios-Joe

Y joe corta la llamada

Chicos no hay entrevista , la an pasado para la semana que viene-Joe

Entoces hay que pedir pizza y ver un maraton de peliculas-Tom

Siii!-Todos

**Hasta aca lo dejo y disculpen mi descuido con las actualisaciones.  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Comentarios Plis!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola , disculpen mi ausencia , es que he estado distraida.**

Chicos no hay entrevista , la an pasado para la semana que viene-Joe

Entoces hay que pedir pizza y ver un maraton de peliculas-Tom

Siii!-Todos

No tan rápido Alice-Shon obstrullendole el paso

Qué sucede?-Alice con un sonrisa en su cara

Recurerda que mañana debes levantarte super-mega temprano-Shon

Pero siempre se levanta temprano-Chan

Y para colmo hace mucho ruido y nos despiertas !-Joe bromeando

No tu te asustas con cualquier ruido y por eso te despiertas-Alice

Jajajaja -Todos

bueno , porque Alice debe levantarce temprano?-Will

Porque mañana vienen todos de Moscu y Franchesca viene de Francia-Shon con estrellas en los ojos**(me meti al fic jeje)**

Franchesca!?-Alice gritando super emocionada.

Mejor conocida como tu mejor amiga y su novia-Chirs apuntando con el dedo a alice y a shon**(Lo unico que tengo que decir es que :A shun ya no le van a dar tantos celos por parte de shon,Obio cuando se entere de mi existencia)**

Bueno , Bueno , todos sabemos que estas emocionado por ver a franchesca ,Shon, pero recuerda que le has coqueteado a varias chicas y nosotros tenemos pruebas-Oliver (Bailarin) mostrandole una camara a shon

Eso no es cierto , solo era amable!-Shon nervioso

Si, pero con la magia del fotoshop podemos hacerte quedar mal-Mark (Bailarin)

Y recuerda que franchesca sabe defensa personal y hizo un año y medio de capoeria -Austin(Bailarin)

Y Recuerda como quedaron los chicos que engañaron a Alice y a Franchesca en la primaria-Jack(Baiarin) haciendoles recordar a todos como quedaron esos pobres chicos.

Flashback:

Se podian ver a dos joevenes de 12 años en un parque nevado en pleno invierno detras de unos arboles, las dos jovenes se veian furiosas al ver a sus citas besando a otras dos chicas.

Bueno al parecer merecen una muy buena quebradura de huesos-Franchesca tronandoce los dedos y saliendo detras del árbol donde estaba escondida con alice.

Tienes mucha razón -Alice con una mirada asecina sobre los dos chicos.

Cinco minutos más tarde:se podian ver a dos chicos muy lastimados (con raspones, chichones, ojos morados , la boca con menos dientes , y el detalles que mas resaltaba ... Manos marcadas en sus calletes ).

Creo que con eso basta-Alice limpiendoce las manos

sip, ahora vamos a mi casa a ver una pelicula -Franchesca sacudiendo sus manos.

Fin del Flashback.

Hare todo lo que me pidan , pero les ruego que me den esos videos! Guaaaaa!-Shon arrodillado, rogando y llorando.

Lo grabaste?-Mark refiriendoce a Oliver que tenia la camara

Nop , pero shon podrias hacer una repeticion?-Oliver

Basta!-Alice con salsa en la cara

¿?-Todos menos Alice

Entre todo el tiempo que pasaron recordando y jugando , yo y chan cocinamos-Alice

Siiii!-Todos

A comer!-Chan con harina en el cabello

No es muy temprano?-Joe

No, son las 11:00 pm -Abuelo de Alice que acababa de llegar

Con Shun...

El estaba en el techo de su dojo como de costumbre.

Ya es tarde, debes ir a dormir -Skyrress apareciendo frente a el

Si ,mamá-Shun sarcastico

Recuerda que debes ver a esa chica mañana-Imgran

No sera otra de tus Fans o ¿si?- Jaakor

No , es una fan de Alice-interrumpio Taylean.

Jajajajajaja-Todos los bakugans de shun

Al parecer Alice sigue teniendo fans y para colmo ahora de los dos sexos-Skyrress.

Mejor me voy a dormir, asi dejan de molestar-Shun enojado.

A las 4:45 am en la casa de Alice Solo Alice y shon estaban despiertos)

Vamos rápido ! o llegaremos tarde!-Shon apurando a Alice.

Ya voy!,Ya voy!-Alice agarrando su bolso.

Al fin! , Te tardaste mucho! y ahora llegaremos tarde-Shon

Entoces ya vamos al aeropuerto-Alice

En el Aeropuerto (5:00am)

Alta voz:

El vuelo de París a Japon a llegado, los pasajeros deben salir por la puerta 5 .

Fin del Alta voz.

Vamos a la puerta 5-Alice corriendo

Cuando shon y alice se acercanban a la puerta 5 vieron a un numeroso grupo de fans y fotografos.

Ahora hay que esperas que franchesca salga , no podemos acercarnos-Alice

No, tu no puedes acercarte pero yo si-Shon

Ok te espero aqui-Alice quedandoce escondida detras de unos asientos

En la salida 5...

Franchesca! -Fan loca con un cartel de We love Franchesca.**(Despues van a enterder el porq de los fans)**

Hola a Todos!-Franchesca con una maleta de mano y otra con rueditas.

Disculpen,con permiso-Shon pasando entre la gente y quedando frente a franchesca.

Shon!-Franchesca muy emocionada .

Que raro pense que ibas a tirarte sobre mi-Shon bromeando.

Es que tengo las maletas-Franchesca

Ok, vamos con Alice-Shon comenzando a caminar.

Adios! , debo irme,los amo!-Franchesca saludando a los fans.

Shon (que tenia las maletas de Franchesca) y Franchesca llegaron al lugar donde estaba Alice.

Alice!-Franchesca corriendo a hacia Alice con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo.

Franchesca!-Haciendo lo mismo que franchesca.

Bam! ,las dos chocaron en un fuerte impacto de la una con la otra.

Estan bien?!-Shon ayudando a las dos chicas

Creo que seria mejor que no nos emocionemos tanto-Alice sonriendo

Tienes razón-Franchescas con un sonrisa.

Oye, me encanta tu vestido -Alice admirando a Franchesca que estaba vestida con un vestido rosa claro y corto tipo formal y con un saquito negro y unos zapatos de tacon negros.

Gracias, yo adoro tu chaqueta-Franchesca que tambien admiraba a Alice que tenia puesto un vestido casual,azul y corto junto con una chaqueta marrón claro y unas chatitas azules.

Bueno son las 5:15 am ,que hacemos?-Shon que tenia puesto una chaqueta negra (cerrada) con un jean y unas zapatillas.

No lo se ,yo estoy un poco mareada-Franchesca

Por?-Shon

Shon, como si no conocieras a Franchesca-alice

Que?-Shon incredulo

Franchesca , cuantas veces vomitaste?-alice

Creo que unas 4 , jeje-Franchesca n.ñ

Vez-Alice en pose de Profe

Jeje, olvide que te descompones en los viajes-Shon con un gotita tipo anime

Vamos a casa!-Alice

Si, pero despues debemos volver a buscar a los demas -Shon

A quienes hay que venir a buscar?-Franchesca que no entendia nada


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola... (re triste mi saludo n.ñ)**

Jeje, olvide que te descompones en los viajes-Shon con un gotita tipo anime

Vamos a casa!-Alice

Si, pero despues debemos volver a buscar a los demas -Shon

A quienes hay que venir a buscar?-Franchesca que no entendia nada

Es que hoy viene todos a Japon ,porque estaremos un largo tiempo aqui-Shon

Todos?-Franchesca

Si, tu abuelo tambien -Alice abrasando a su amiga.

oki-Franchesca.

Vamos a casa que te mostarmos la casa y tu cuarto nuevo-Alice con estrellas en los ojos

Los tres fueron a su casa ( franchesca vivia con alice)

Cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro .

Oigan, por qué esta todo oscuro?-Franchesca traando de no caer o tropesar con algo

De pronto se escucharon unos instrumentos y el intro de una cancion (kiss you de 1D , no me pertenece)

Shon ?, Alice ? Alguien?-Franchesca un poco asustada.

Franchesca sintio que cuato personas la cargaban y la guiaban hacia la musica y otras dos reian .

entraron a una sala donde estaba la musica y de la nada la luz se encendio y pudo ver un cartel que tenia escrito "Bienvenida"

Sorpresa!-Gritaron Alice y Chan que sostenian el cartel junto con Jack,Mark y Austin.

Esperen donde esta Oliver?-Franchesca

Aqui !-Oliver que tenia una camara de video

Y nosotros estamos aqui!-Shon, Joe y la banda en un pequeño esenario.

Los cinco comenzaron a cantar Kiss you de 1D (no me pertenece)

(aclaracion : en el vidoe o en la cancion, Shon canta la parte de Zayn , Joe la de Harry , Tom la de Liam, Chirs la de Niall y Will la de Louis)

Cuando terminaron la cancion Shon y Joe bajaron del esenario , Shon beso a Franchesc y Joe a Chan.

Puedo preguntar cuantas sorpresas faltan?-Oliver grabando

Solo unas cuantas-Shon con una pequeña sonrisa

Shon por casualidad tu reprobaste matamática?-Tom

No , por?-Shon

Porque unas cuantas significas una no unas 10!-Will

Ok , ok ... solo faltan 2 y listo-Shon

Uff...-Todos menos Franchesca

Bueno ahora te mostraremos tu cuarto!-Alice y Chan al unisono.

Ok!-Franchesca

En el Cuarto de Franchesca...

Tenia una puerta blanca mediana y que tenia escrito con negro "Franchesca", Cuando entraron la habitacion era de distintos colores y el piso de madera,habia una ventana gigante que casi era del tamaño de la pared entera , la cama era rectangular (para 2 personas) y estaba en una punta de la habitacion (de un lado la pared y de otro lado la ventana.) tambien tenia una mesita de Luz con una lampara sobre esta. Tenia muchos puf de diferentes colores alrededor de un mueblecito con muchos libros y una TV frente a la cama , un escritorio con una laptop y con muchos libros y cosas para dibujar y pintar y un armario igual al de Alice, Los adornos del Techo eran muchas mariposas de diferentes colores y estaban hechas de cristal en medio estaba una mariposa gigante que iluminaba la habitacion con la luz se reflejaban los colores de los cristales.

**Yo: me canse de describir la Habitacion.**

**Disculpen pero voy a estar ausente un largo tiempo debido a problemas personales :( **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! , Volvi mi problema se arreglo justo despues de q habisara q no iba a estar ausente asiq tadaaaa!  
**

Puedo preguntar cuantas sorpresas faltan?-Oliver grabando

Solo unas cuantas-Shon con una pequeña sonrisa

Shon por casualidad tu reprobaste matamática?-Tom

No , por?-Shon

Porque unas cuantas significas una no unas 10!-Will

Ok , ok ... solo faltan 2 y listo-Shon

Uff...-Todos menos Franchesca

Bueno ahora te mostraremos tu cuarto!-Alice y Chan al unisono.

Ok!-Franchesca

En el Cuarto de Franchesca...

Tenia una puerta blanca mediana y que tenia escrito con negro "Franchesca", Cuando entraron la habitacion era de distintos colores y el piso de madera,habia una ventana gigante que casi era del tamaño de la pared entera , la cama era rectangular (para 2 personas) y estaba en una punta de la habitacion (de un lado la pared y de otro lado la ventana.) tambien tenia una mesita de Luz con una lampara sobre esta. Tenia muchos puf de diferentes colores alrededor de un mueblecito con muchos libros y una TV frente a la cama , un escritorio con una laptop y con muchos libros y cosas para dibujar y pintar y un armario igual al de Alice, Los adornos del Techo eran muchas mariposas de diferentes colores y estaban hechas de cristal en medio estaba una mariposa gigante que iluminaba la habitacion con la luz se reflejaban los colores de los cristales.

Cierra los ojos -Shon entrando y tapandole los ojos por las espalda.

Ok-Franchesca , Alice y Chan estaban en forma de chibi con lagrimitas en los ojos

Chicas , tambien deben cerrar los ojos-Shon regalandoles una sonrisa a Alice y a Chan

Alice y chan cerraron los ojos al igual que Franchesca y esperaron que shon les diera su sorpresa.

Shon agarro una pequeña manija del techo y la bajo , al bajar la manija se abrio como un pequeño atico,

Dentro del atico habian miles de albunes de fotos,libros y videos , tambien habia un sillon y una tv para poder ver los videos.

Abran los ojos!-Shon mostrandoles el "pequeño escondite" para las tres chicas.

Que es esto?-Alice un poco confundida

Esta es toda su vida-Shon

Nuestras vidas?-Chan

Mas bien todos tus combates y luegos todos los videos que hacian las tres juntas , tambien sus videos de bebes y todo eso-Shon

Espera tambien mis videos de bebe x q si es asi te mato-Chan con un aura oscura

No, solo los de Alice y Franchesca-Shon con una gotita tipo anime

Ok n.n -Chan

Shon te adoro -Franchesca lanzandoce sobre el.

ya lo sabia -Shon

Con Shun (8:55 am )

( si el tiempo paso rápido)

Shun estaba con sus bakugans entrenando en el jardin y de pronto escuchan un ruido en la entrada del doyo, seguramente alguien habia caido en alguna de las trampas a l tocar en timbre.

Cuando Shun y sus bakugans van a revisar la trampa y ven a una chica un poco baja pero no del tamaño de Marucho con cabello verde y con un cuerpo regular y estaba vestida con una mini rosa y una blusa de tirantes tambien rosa.

Hola Shun creo que cai en esta trampa.-Shani saludandolo

Hola-Shun ayudandola a salir de la trampa

Vamos a ver a Alice?-Shani

Claro espera que me cambie y vamos -Shun entrando al doyo

Con Alice ...

(En el cuarto de Franchesca , estaban sentadas en la cama)

Fran hay tanto que quiero mostrarte!-Chan

Espera o mejor agamos un video o una cancion!-Alice

Si , mejor la cancion asi te pago el favor por el comercial-Fran sonriendo

Que favor?-Chan

Bueno, el comercial del perfume que hice ayer fue un favor para franchesca xq ella debia hacerlo pero su vuelo se atraso y no pudo hacerlo y me pidio que lo hiciera por ella , y como somos parecidas el director no tubo problema y tambien lo hicimos en blanco y negro para que no notaran la diferencia de nuestros cabellos.-Alice

Ok- Chan tratando de procesar todo

Ahora ustedes dos me contaran todo lo que paso en mi ausencia-Franchesca

Bueno ...-Alice fue interrumpida por Shon y Oliver que tenia la camara en sus manos

Franchesca aqui esta mi ultima sorpresa!, cierra los ojos-Shon

Franchesca cerro los ojos y Shon silvo.

Abrelos!-Oliver

Cuando franchesca abrio los ojos vio a sus tres perros de caza.

Coco!, Toni!, Chiwie! **(si asi se llaman mis perros ,jeje )**-Franchesca abrazando a los tres pequeños animalitos

Chiwie!, que hay de la tia Alice -Alice con la pequeña perrita frente a ella .

Onde ta Toni !-Chan con vos que usa la gente mayor para hablarle a los bebes

Guaf!-Toni saltando sobre Chan

Shon , encerio te lo agradesco tanto no sabes cuanto los extrañaba-Franchesca con coco sobre ella.

Espera Fran !-Mark entrando con los demas bailarines

Aqui tenemos videos que hacen quedar muy mal a tu novio -Jack

Aqui estan -Austin mostranlole los videos a Fran

5 minutis despues...

Shon ven aqui , cerdo asqueroso!-Franchesca con un aura mas mala que la de Naga y corretiando a shon por toda la casa

Espera Fran!-Alice corriendo detras de Ella

FRanchesca para-Chan tambien corriendo

Espera no destrullas la casa entera-Tom

Quien fue el tarado de la idea-Chirs interrogando a los bailarines junto a Will

Donde estan los viejos cuando los necesitamos -Shon corriendo por su vida

Con los peleadores ...

En la casa de marucho estaban todos, menos shun

chicos vamos a ver si Alice est bien-Runo

Si- todos

Marucho llamo una limo y se dirijieron hacia la casa de Alice

Con shun y shani

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa de alice.

Shani tenia una caja tapada con una manta.

Oye que tiene ahi-Shun

Es una sopresa para alice-Shani con vos malevola

**Mil disculpas x hacerlos esperar tanto , comentarios x favor!**


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui tenemos videos que hacen quedar muy mal a tu novio -Jack

Aqui estan -Austin mostranlole los videos a Fran

5 minutis despues...

Shon ven aqui , cerdo asqueroso!-Franchesca con un aura mas mala que la de Naga y corretiando a shon por toda la casa

Espera Fran!-Alice corriendo detras de Ella

Franchesca para-Chan tambien corriendo

Espera no destrullas la casa entera-Tom tambien corriendo

Quien fue el tarado de la idea-Chirs interrogando a los bailarines junto a Will

Donde estan los viejos cuando los necesitamos -Shon corriendo por su vida

Con los peleadores ...

En la casa de marucho estaban todos, menos shun

chicos vamos a ver si Alice este bien-Runo

Si- todos

Marucho llamo una limo y se dirijieron hacia la casa de Alice

Con shun y shani

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa de alice.

Shani tenia una caja tapada con una manta.

Oye que tiene ahi-Shun

Es una sopresa para alice-Shani con vos malevola

Bueno aqui llegamos -Shun deteniendoce en la puerta.

Justo ahi estaba la limo de marucho con los peleadores dentro .

Hola chicos!-Shun saludando a los peleadores

Hola shun y ..., Como te llamas?-Dan

Shani-Shani

Suban -Maruhco

Shani y Shun subieron a la limo de Marucho y llegaron a la "Casita" de Alice...

Con los demas...

Franchesca !-Alice corriendo tras ella

Que Franchesca ni que Fran a tu primo lo voy a Rendre le sac-Franchesca hecha una furia( Rendre le sac- signifia hacer bolsa en frances)

Вот в чем дело, я убью ваc.*-Alice * significa :" Hagamos un trato , yo lo mato por ti " en Ruso

Questo è il business e quindi mi piace*-Franchesca parando ce correr y comenzando a reir con Alice por su choque de culturas.

*Significa :"Eso es negocio y asi me gusta" en italiano , despues les explico el xq de los idiomas.

你改變心情非常迅速。-Chan cansada de tanto correr (significa:"Ustedes cambian el humor muy rapido" en chino)

Gott sei Dank, ich lebe, ich werde leben!  
Wenn!* -Shon Feliz de la vida (significa : Gracias Dios, estoy vivo, voy a vivir! . Si! en aleman)

Chicos creo que debemos dejar de hacer eso acaban de espantar a los demas-Joe con los peleadores a su lado medios confundidos

Ah hola chicos!-Alice reciviendo a los peleadores

Cuando llegaron no los escuche entrar-Shon saludandolos

hola!, shon me facina tu ropa-Julie

(disculpen por no ponerlo antes:Shon tenia puesto un Polo azul oscuro con un pantalon color hueso clarito pero no blanco y unos zapatos marrones.)

Gracias!-Shon

Que paso aqui?-Runo

Solo una de nuestras tantas bienvenidas-Tom

Pero todos los almuadones estan por cualquier lado-Mira (estaban en el living )

Si , pero la guerra comenzo en el salon de musica y termino aqui-Will riendo un poco

y quien gano?-Billy

Yo, obio con la ayuda de mi equipo-Franchesca

Quien eres tu ?-Dan

Dan!.-Ace haciendo el trabajo de runo y dandole un codaso en el estomago

Ace!-Mira

Se lo merecia-Ace en su defensa

Bueno ella es franchesca mi mejor amiga en todo el universo!-alice haciendole una gran presentacion a Franchesca.

Espera tu eres Franchesca!, LA FRANCHESCA!-Julie pegando saltitos

Si , esa soy yo-Franchesca estrechandole la mano.

OMG!, Te adoro soy tu fan numero 1.-Julie abrazandola y dejando sin aire a la pobre chica.

Gracias!-Franchesca recuperando le aire.

Quien es ella?-Gunz

Pues es Franchesca , LA FRANCHESCA , ella es la mejor actriz de todo Europa,Asia y América Latina tambien es una asombrosa musica -Julie con estrelitas en los ojos.

OK, gracias por todo ese elogio-Franchesca

Tambien eres cantante?-Shun

Es complicado , mas tarde les cuento-Franchesca

Franchesca como conoces a Alice?-Runo

Por favor diganme Fran -Franchesca

Fran?-Mira

FRAN, asi le decimos todos nosotros-Chan (ella tenia una trensa comun y tenia puesto una camisa tipo kimono y tambien tenia un jean negro muy comodo y unas chatitas rojas)

Todos ustedes se conocen?-Ace

Claro ,como no conocer a esta molestia-Tom despeinandola

Y como no conocer a los tres chiflados-Fran despeinando a Tom, Will y a Chirs.

Y que hay de nosotros?-Bailarines

Lo siento , nunca los presente-Alice

El es Oliver-Alice

Hola un gusto-Oliver era un chico con cabello azul marino , el mismo corte que Ace . De tez blanca, ojos negros y un buen fisico y era un poco mas alto que alice y tenia puesto un jean negro y una camisa roja.

El es Jack-Fran

hi! -Jack era un chico de piel morena cabello marron y ojos miel , de buen cuerpo y tenie puesto un equipo de gimnacia azul.

El es Austin-Alice

Austin era un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, de un tono de piel entre el de shun y entre el de alice ( jeje como el mio) tenia un buen fisico , tenia puesto unos jeans grises con una remera azul y unas zapatillas negras con verde y blanco.

E, ultimo ma non meno importante Mark! -Fran

Mark era un chico de cabello castaño claro y lacio de ojos marrones , parecia una copia de franchesca y tenia buen fisico . Tenia puesto un pantalon gris y una remera verde y zapatillas blancas.

(yo:aprovecho para describir a la banda )

Tom :cabello negro peinado como dan y ojos verdes esmeralda (buen fisico y piel como la de franchesca.) tenia puesto una camisetra negra y arriba una camisa blanca (pero era varonil) pantalones grises y unos tenis rojos.

Chirs : Muy parecido a joe en los ojos y en el pelo pero un poco mas palido que el .Tenia puesto una ramera azul y unos pantalones rojos.

Will era como el kendal de btr y tenia puesto unas vermudas claritas y una remera gris.

Y al final como es que ustedes son mejores amigas?-Runo

Bueno nos conociamos desde antes de nacer-Alice

Como?-Gunz

Bueno nuestros abuelos y abuelas eran amigos desde pequeños-Franchesca

Guau-Marucho

Y como es que ustedes dos son tan taradas y bobas?-...

**Chan chan chaaaannn , en el proximo capitulo va a haver un poco de violencia jeje.**

**Esto se va a poner muy bueno.**

**Les aseguro que les va gustar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola !, disculpen por tardar tanto jeje .**

**Ahora los dejo leer...**

Y al final como es que ustedes son mejores amigas?-Runo

Bueno nos conociamos desde antes de nacer-Alice

Como?-Gunz

Bueno nuestros abuelos y abuelas eran amigos desde pequeños-Franchesca

Guau-Marucho

Y como es que ustedes dos son tan taradas y bobas?-Shani**(yo: ya se que taradas y bobas no es el gran insulto pero puse esos para no sobrepasarme jeje )**

Disculpa ?!-Franchesca con una venita en la frente

Ya lo escuchaste fras -Shani

Arg !, Shani vete en este instante de mi casa.-FRanchesca señalando la puerta .

Es Shany ?!-Alice , Shon , la banda , bailarines.

Sorpresa , y shon que te parece mi nuevo look?-Shani coqueteando con Shon

Como ?-Shon en Shock

Lo se me veo FABULOSA!, Chicos ustedes tambien me pueden alagar .-Shani coqueteando con Tom,Chirs,Will,Mark,Oliver,Jack y Austin.

Franchesca ella no puede ser Shani .-Alice

Alice, a quien mas conocemos que se haria tantas cirugias plasticas y se teñiria el cabellos de verde solo para molestar y ademas que me llama frans.-Franchesca hablando con una voz de "obio".

Si , shani.-Alice

Fras por favor , Sorry ka mandi pero es mas que obio que estas celosa de mi.-Shani

Y porque estaria celosa de ti?-Franchesca de brasos crusados.

Facil, Primero : yo tengo familia

Segundo: Tus amigos y tu novio no te quieren y a mi si .

Tercero : tu no eres nada o mejor dicho nadie , no eres importante

cuarto:Nadie te quiere , nisiquiera tus padres o porque crees que te mandaban a tantas actividades extracurriculares era obio que era para no estar contigo .-Shani siendo despiadada

No tienes ni el mas minimo derecho de hablarle asi .-Alice y Chan muy enojadas

Pero si todo es cierto-Shani

Hay por favor , solamente haces esto para hacer sentirnos mal pero creeme que no funcionara .-Fran con una sonrisa

Eso solo era el inicio ademas no te creas tan importante fras a alice tambien le tengo algunas cosas preparadas.-Shani

Las 3 comenzaron a discutir mientras los otros las veinan pelear:

Quien de ustedes trajo a shani aqui?-Tom enojado

Pero que pasa con shani?-Runo

Shani ah molestado a Alice y a Franchesca desde el cuarto grado de la primaria.-Shon mirando la pelea.

Enserio?!-Mira

Si , ella es peor que las cucarachas .-Chirs

Pero ella nos dijo que era amiga de Alice -Dan

Si claro , una amiga se burla de ti porque tus padres murieron.-Will enojado

ahora solo lo diremos una sola vez, quien le dijo a shani donde estabamos y la trajo .-Mark que parecia un policia

Yo.-Shun

Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso !- Austin Solo queria darle una linda sorpresa a Alice-Shun

Si conocieras a Alice le hubieras dado un osito de peluche y ahora no estaria a punto de llorar-Oliver mirando a Alice

Claro que conosco a Alice y yo nunca haria algo para dañarla es mas hasta la cuido .-Shun

Entonces si tanto la cuidas , donde estuviste estos ultimos 4 años -Shon con la vista perdida

Tu nisiquiera puedes hablar , siempre estas muy acaramelado y cariñoso con Alice , se nota que te gusta y que la quieres como tu novia.-Shun

En ese momento para la pelea y todos miraron a shun por lo que habia dicho .

Los peleadores lo miraban porque le asombro el comportamiento de shun , Todos los demas porque lo que dijo era ilegal ademas de asqueroso.

Pero si yo soy la novia de Shon.-Franchesca

Pero si Franchesca es mi novia.-Shon

Pero si franchesca es su novia -Alice

Ademas somos primos.-Shon y Alice

Ademas son primos!-Franchesca

Los tres estaban confundidos , enojados y un poco asqueados .

Primos!?-Los peleadores

Alice no era que tu no tenias mas familiares ademas de Tu abuelo y tus tios?-Marucho

Es una larga historia.-Joe

Ademas no eh terminado con ustedes dos!.-Shani llamando la atencion de todos

Shani vete de aqui , no tienes nada que hacer aqui .-Franchesca

Claro que lo tengo .-shani agarrando la caja que habia traido y abriedola.

Dentro de la caja habia un cuervo muy grade y tenia los ojos rojos .

El cuervo salto sobre franchesca y alice y Finalmente Shon llamo a un policia y saco a Shani de la casa.

Ahhh!-Franchesca y Alice con el cuervo atacandolas

Alice Cerro los ojos y recordo la muerte de sus padres y de su abuela .

Flashback...

Hace 8 años en Rusia

Se podian ver dos autos que iban camino a la montaña : En unos de los autos iba la familia Gehabich a excepción de su abuelo quien estaba en un viaje de negocios junto a un amigo de la famila .

De la nada aparecio una bandada de cuervos obtrullendo la vista del padre de Alice , logrado como resultado que perdiera el control de auto y estrellandolo contra unas rocas .

Dentro del auto todo abollado y aplastado...

La abuela de Alice (Mila) iba junto con alice en el siento de atras pero cuando el auto perdio el control mila protegio a Alice con su propio cuerpo.

La abuela de Alice tenia el cabello con canas del mismo color que el abuelo de Alice( pero antes lo tenia pelinaranja )y los ojos marrones y tez blanca, ahora ella estaba lastimada y tenia sangre chorreando de su cabeza y apenas podia moverce .

Alice !, sal de aqui- Mavra (mama de Alice)(significa oscuridad y es un nombre ruso!)

era igual que Alice , pero ella tenia toda la cara con sangre.

Alice , dile a tu abuelo que lo amo.-Mila antes de morir

Abuela ! -Alice llorando por su abuela.

Alice sal de aqui!-Mavra antes de perder la conciencia .

Alice salio del auto todo arruinado y trato de sacar a sus familiares pero solo logro sacar la mitad del cuerpo de su padre(Alexie) .

El padre de Alice tenia el cabello negro y ojos marrones y tez blanca .

Cuando Alice saco la mitad del cuerpo de su pradre del auto , los cuervos la atacaron y logrando alejarla de su padre para finalmente matarlo y comer sus ojos.

Alice simplemente corrio tratando de pedir ayuda pero cuando apenas comenzo a correr se desmallo.

Fin del Flashback...

Cuando el cuervo ataco a franchesca ella trato de potrejerce pero recordo como murieron sus padres junto con los de alice ...

Flashback...

Hace 8 años en rusia...

La famila de Alice y la famila de franchesca a exepcion de su abuelo que se fue a un viaje de negocios con El Doctor Gehabich estaban en camino hacia un viaje de montaña .

Cuando el Auto de la familia de Alice perdio el control , el padre de franchesca (ojos marrones y cabello negro y tez como la de franchesca) trato de manener el control pero callo en una sanja muy profunda que esaba al lado del camino llena de rocas .

Cuando el auto callo a la sanja , calleron sobre el muchas rocas , aplastandolo y dejando a las personas encerradas dentro de el .

Dentro del auto...

Todo estaba oscuro apenas se podia ver . Franchesca estaba sangrando y trato de levantarce para poder ver a su familia pero lo que vio fue horrible ...

Ella vio a toda su familia desangrada , y su madre le dijo :

Franchesca recuerda que siempre te amaremos y que siempre estaremos contigo-Madre de Franchesca (silvina) (ella tenia el cabello lacio y castañp oscuro con los ojos de color cafe.)

Lo se mama, y yo tambien los amo! -Franchesca llorando desconsoladamente y abrasando a su magre y dandole un ultimo beso.

Franchesquita , dile a tu abuelo que lo amo y recuerda que a ti siempre te amare y cuidare no importa donde estes-Elisabed (abuela de Franchesca) (tenia los ojso cafes , el cabello lo tenia en dorma de casco y castaño.)

Si abuela , yo tambien te amo-Franchesca abrasando a su abuela y dandole un beso para despedirce de ella.

Franchesca , con mis ultimas fuerzas voy a sacarte de aqui-Padre de Franchesca (maximus) (tez blanca , ojos marrones y cabello negro con rulitos)

Que hay de Ustedes?-FRanchesca

Ninguno de nosotros no podemos ir a ningu lugar -Silvina

Por que?-Fran

Y su abuela señalo las piernas de todas las personas mayores, todas estaban atrapadas gracias a unas rocas .

Tranquila -Maximus sacando a franchesca del auto .

Cuando Franchesca salio de la Sanja esaba a punto de perder el conocimiento gracias a toda la sagre que habia perdido , pero antes de perder el conocimiento vio como un numeroso grupo de cueros volvio a atacarla .

Lo unico que recuerda es como unos paramedicos la subian a una camilla junto a Alice mientras los cuerpos de sus familas eran guardados en bolsas que se utilizan para guardar a los muertos.

Fin del Flashback...

**Tada lo deje hasta aca y espero no haverlos asustado o traumado.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola , estoy enferma ! tengo fiebre , vomito , descompostura y dolor muscular es muy insorpotable ! **

** me eh intoccicado . **

**Ahora a leer  
**

En el capitulo anterior...

Dentro de la caja habia un cuervo muy grade y tenia los ojos rojos .

El cuervo salto sobre franchesca y alice y Finalmente Shon llamo a un policia y saco a Shani de la casa.

Ahhh!-Franchesca y Alice con el cuervo atacandolas

Alice Cerro los ojos y recordo la muerte de sus padres y de su abuela .

Flashback...

Hace 8 años en Rusia

Se podian ver dos autos que iban camino a la montaña : En unos de los autos iba la familia Gehabich a excepción de su abuelo quien estaba en un viaje de negocios junto a un amigo de la famila .

De la nada aparecio una bandada de cuervos obtrullendo la vista del padre de Alice , logrado como resultado que perdiera el control de auto y estrellandolo contra unas rocas .

Dentro del auto todo abollado y aplastado...

La abuela de Alice (Mila) iba junto con alice en el siento de atras pero cuando el auto perdio el control mila protegio a Alice con su propio cuerpo.

La abuela de Alice tenia el cabello con canas del mismo color que el abuelo de Alice( pero antes lo tenia pelinaranja )y los ojos marrones y tez blanca, ahora ella estaba lastimada y tenia sangre chorreando de su cabeza y apenas podia moverce .

Alice !, sal de aqui- Mavra (mama de Alice)(significa oscuridad y es un nombre ruso!)

era igual que Alice , pero ella tenia toda la cara con sangre.

Alice , dile a tu abuelo que lo amo.-Mila antes de morir

Abuela ! -Alice llorando por su abuela.

Alice sal de aqui!-Mavra antes de perder la conciencia .

Alice salio del auto todo arruinado y trato de sacar a sus familiares pero solo logro sacar la mitad del cuerpo de su padre(Alexie) .

El padre de Alice tenia el cabello negro y ojos marrones y tez blanca .

Cuando Alice saco la mitad del cuerpo de su pradre del auto , los cuervos la atacaron y logrando alejarla de su padre para finalmente matarlo y comer sus ojos.

Alice simplemente corrio tratando de pedir ayuda pero cuando apenas comenzo a correr se desmallo.

Fin del Flashback...

Cuando el cuervo ataco a franchesca ella trato de potrejerce pero recordo como murieron sus padres junto con los de alice ...

Flashback...

Hace 8 años en rusia...

La famila de Alice y la famila de franchesca a exepcion de su abuelo que se fue a un viaje de negocios con El Doctor Gehabich estaban en camino hacia un viaje de montaña .

Cuando el Auto de la familia de Alice perdio el control , el padre de franchesca (ojos marrones y cabello negro y tez como la de franchesca) trato de manener el control pero callo en una sanja muy profunda que esaba al lado del camino llena de rocas .

Cuando el auto callo a la sanja , calleron sobre el muchas rocas , aplastandolo y dejando a las personas encerradas dentro de el .

Dentro del auto...

Todo estaba oscuro apenas se podia ver . Franchesca estaba sangrando y trato de levantarce para poder ver a su familia pero lo que vio fue horrible ...

Ella vio a toda su familia desangrada , y su madre le dijo :

Franchesca recuerda que siempre te amaremos y que siempre estaremos contigo-Madre de Franchesca (silvina) (ella tenia el cabello lacio y castañp oscuro con los ojos de color cafe.)

Lo se mama, y yo tambien los amo! -Franchesca llorando desconsoladamente y abrasando a su magre y dandole un ultimo beso.

Franchesquita , dile a tu abuelo que lo amo y recuerda que a ti siempre te amare y cuidare no importa donde estes-Elisabed (abuela de Franchesca) (tenia los ojso cafes , el cabello lo tenia en dorma de casco y castaño.)

Si abuela , yo tambien te amo-Franchesca abrasando a su abuela y dandole un beso para despedirce de ella.

Franchesca , con mis ultimas fuerzas voy a sacarte de aqui-Padre de Franchesca (maximus) (tez blanca , ojos marrones y cabello negro con rulitos)

Que hay de Ustedes?-FRanchesca

Ninguno de nosotros no podemos ir a ningu lugar -Silvina

Por que?-Fran

Y su abuela señalo las piernas de todas las personas mayores, todas estaban atrapadas gracias a unas rocas .

Tranquila -Maximus sacando a franchesca del auto .

Cuando Franchesca salio de la Sanja esaba a punto de perder el conocimiento gracias a toda la sagre que habia perdido , pero antes de perder el conocimiento vio como un numeroso grupo de cueros volvio a atacarla .

Lo unico que recuerda es como unos paramedicos la subian a una camilla junto a Alice mientras los cuerpos de sus familas eran guardados en bolsas que se utilizan para guardar a los muertos.

Fin del Flashback...

...

Despues de que las dos recordaran ese doloroso recuerdo todos sus amigos (los peleadres , la banda,los bailarines y por supuesto Chan y Joe ) las ayudaron a reincorporace .

Estas bien?-Tom ayudando a franchesca a levantarce

... -Franchesca estaba con la vista perdida y no respondia .

Alice ?-Shun agachandoce para ayudar a Alice

Pecesito?-Alice con cara de borracha

Esto esta mal -Shon poniendoce frente a Alice

Oh miren el cocodrilo habla -Alice

Alice cuantos dedos vez?-Shon mostrandole 1 dedo .

Que bonita famila de brocoli-Alice

Creo que se golpeo la cabeza .-Mira

Si , mejor llamamos al doctor y al abuelo .-Shon

Franchesca, Fran , Franchesca-Will pasando su mano frente a su cara .

Estoy bien solo necesito ir a mi habitacion-Franchesca levantandoce sola y llendo hacia su habitacion

Franchesca!-Alice llamando la atencion de todos

Franchesca se volteo y observo a alice

No vuelvas tarde-Alice de lo mas tranquila

Franchesca sonrio un poco y dijo :

No lo hare pero solo necesito pensar -Franchesca acercandoce a ella .

Le acaricio el cabello y dijo :

Ahora recobra el sentido común y descansa.-Franchesca

Ok-Alice levantadoce y llendo a su habitacion sola .

Que!?-Shon

hay recuerdos que muchas veces pueden afectar temporalmente el funcionamiento del cerebro.-Franchesca explicandoles a los demas lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tienes razon lo recuerdo de la clase de Ciencias cuando estabamos en Italia -Cris (quiero cambiar el nombre xq nunca me gusto Chirs)Es cierto eso no es nada del otro mundo -Oliver recordando la clase tan aburrida .

Recuerda cuando al profesor se le callo la peluca -Tom

Si , Jajaja .-Cris , Oliver , Tom y Mark

Por qué no te ries?-Oliver

Solo estoy un poco cansada-Fran con una sonrisa falsa

Bueno vamos a ver a Alice -Runo y todos fueron a ver a Alice dejando a Franchesca sola

Soledad-Fran con una pequeña risa.

Franchesca agarro un pequeño bolsito , donde guardo : su telefono , sus llaves de la casa y su billetera . Despues de guardar las cosas que necesitaba fue hacia la puerta y se fue sin un rumbo fijo.

Con los demas ...

Todos estaban en la habitacion de Alice ...

Oigan dode esta el Dr .Gehabich?-Julie

El esta en su laboratorio .-Jack

Por qué estan todos aqui?-Alice

Y en eso entran 2 de los perritos de franchesca

Toni comenzo a ladrarle a Chan

Que pasa Toni?-Chan

Esperen aqui solo hay dos -Austin asustado

Coco , donde esta chiwie ?-Joe agahandoce para preguntarle a la mamá de los dos perritos

Los dos perritos miraron una ventana abierta en el pasillo

No pudo haver caido por la ventana -Dan entendiendo la situacion

Pero si se pudo haver lanzado persiguiendo algún pajarito o insecto .-Alice con cara como si ubiera visto la muerte frente a ella

Vamos a buscar a Chiwie-Shon muy preocupado por la menor de los perritos de su novia

Chiwie!.-Alice gritando por toda la casa

Ven perrito !.-Runo

Shun estaba chasqueando los dedos por todo la casa .

Todos se reunieron en la cocina de la casa y ninguno encotro ninguna señal de chiwie.

Voy a ver por la ventana donde supuestamente callo-Tom

Voy contigo-Shon

Alice te sientes mejor ?-Shun preocupandoce por ella

Si , pero estoy preocupada por chiwie.-Alice

Pero si es un simple perro -Shun mandandoce un moco

Chiwie es la hija de la perra de Franchesca ademas es una perra de caza -Alice

Perra de Caza ?.-Billy

Si , Hace muchos años los tatara tatara tatara abuelos de franchesca entrenaron a una familia de perros de caza y la misma familia de perros a acompañado por generaciones a la famila de Franchesca -Will

la misma famila de perros , tanto tiempo con la misma famila?.-Ace

Si .-Jack

No se supone que los perros de caza son perros muy grandes y violentos ?-Mira

Si pero hace unos 50 años una tia-abuela de Franchesca le temia a los perros asiq los mesclaron con perros pequeños -Joe

Y estos enanos fueron el resultado de tantas mesclas-Joe jugando con toni .

Alice , podemos hablar en privado?-Shun murmuro al oido de Alice

Claro-Alice guiandolo hacia un pequeño balcon

Alice cerro las puertas del balcon para quepudieran hablar en privado

Qué pasa?-Alice sonriendo

Tienes una sonrisa hermosa-Shun enbobado con la sonrisa que no se habia dado cuenta de lo que dijo

Gracias-Alice sonrrojada

Lo siento me equivoque no quise decir eso .-Shun avergonzado

No importa-Alice desilucionada

No te sientas mal , si tienes una linda sonrisa -Shun tratando de remediar las cosas

Alice simplemente rio levemente .

Te vez gracioso cuando estas nervioso -Alice

No estoy nervioso -Shun volviendo a ser frio

Bueno, de que querias hablar?-Alice

Queria disculparme por haverle dicho a Shani donde estaban .-Shun

No hay problema , pero shun tu mismo dijiste que eres un ninja y se supone que los ninjas saben cada detalle -Alice bromeando

Mira quien habla tu fuiste la que no nos dijo que tenias un primo!-Shun gritandole a Alice y malinterpretando su chiste

Pero xq te enojas?-Alice confundida

Como no enojarme !, acabas de hablar sin pensar !-Shun *Por qué ! eres tan despistada y no te das cuenta de que me gustas! , ademas lo unico que teniamos en comun desaparecio* (la soledad , ya ue ninguno tenia mamá o papá y los vivian con sus abuelos)Eso lo deben saber si an leido la bakuganpedia o si an visto el cap 20 de la primera temporada el cual a mi me parecio muy lindo n.n

Pero...-Alice

Creo que Shani es mejor persona de lo que tu nunca seras-Shun llendoce furioso del balcon y saliendo de la casa sin que los demas se dieran cuenta .

Alice se quedo sin palabras , sola en el balcon.

Con los demas ...

Tuvieron suerte?-Julie

No -Tom

Pero no es su culpa , las mascotas de Franchesca son su responsabilidad.-Gunz

Si , pero sus mascotas estaban siendo cuidadas por un cuidador profecional de mascotas que franchesca habia contratado y yo le pedi las mascotas al cuidador-Shon

Y?-Marucho

Que yo firme un contratro donde se establece que soy responsable de las mascotas por 48 horas a partir de retirarlas de su cuidador .-Shon

Osea que tu eres responsable de las macotas durantes dos dias enteros-Julie

Shon , cuanto tiempo llebas siendo responsable de las mascotas?-Chan pensado

Solo 15 horas-Shon con una gotita estilo anime

Porque es un buen compañero,Porque es un buen compañero,Porque es un buen compañero , Porque es un buen compañeeerooo y pronto lo van a matar!-Joe , Banda y bailarines cantando en forma de coro y riendo .

Ustedes no ayudan mucho!-Shon molesto

**Hasta aca llegue y disculpen la tardansa en el prox cap:**

**Las cosas se van a arreglar entre shun y alice**

**Van a haber sucesos inesperados **

**Van a encontrar a Chiwie **

**Va a venir el abuelo de Franchesca y el va a parecer rarito.**

**Y posiblemente ...**

**Van a habe canciones! **

**Me despido y los quiero mucho ,Chiao! **

**Dejen comentarios!**


	16. Cap16,voy a ponerles titulos a los caps

**Hola ,no eh podido solucionar mis problemas pero por lo menos les queria dejar un cap .  
**

Pero...-Alice

Creo que Shani es mejor persona de lo que tu nunca seras-Shun llendoce furioso del balcon y saliendo de la casa sin que los demas se dieran cuenta .

Alice se quedo sin palabras , sola en el balcon.

Con los demas ...

Tuvieron suerte?-Julie

No -Tom

Pero no es su culpa , las mascotas de Franchesca son su responsabilidad.-Gunz

Si , pero sus mascotas estaban siendo cuidadas por un cuidador profecional de mascotas que franchesca habia contratado y yo le pedi las mascotas al cuidador-Shon

Y?-Marucho

Que yo firme un contratro donde se establece que soy responsable de las mascotas por 48 horas a partir de retirarlas de su cuidador .-Shon

Osea que tu eres responsable de las macotas durantes dos dias enteros-Julie

Shon , cuanto tiempo llebas siendo responsable de las mascotas?-Chan pensado

Solo 15 horas-Shon con una gotita estilo anime

Porque es un buen compañero,Porque es un buen compañero,Porque es un buen compañero , Porque es un buen compañeeerooo y pronto lo van a matar!-Joe , Banda y bailarines cantando en forma de coro y riendo .

Ustedes no ayudan mucho!-Shon molesto

Bueno entonces ve y dile a franhcesca que perdiste a Chiwie -Oliver como si nada

Estas loco , acaso quieres que tambien nos torture a nosotro por no decirle antes ?!-Mark

Y porque lo haria si Shon fue quien la perdio.-Austin

Tienes Razon !-Jack

Si !.-Todos los bailarines

Y a nosotros que nos va a pasar ?-Shon

Disculpa pero no nos metas en esto -Tom , Wil y Cris dando un paso atras.

A todo esto donde estan Franchesca y Alice .-Joe

si , donde estan hace rato que no las hemos visto-Chan buscandolas con la vista .

Con Shun ...

Desde que se fue de la casa de Alice comenzo a caminar sin rumbo .

Luego de un rato caminando se perdio aun mas en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo llamo y lo trajo nuevamente al mundo.

Ese alguien era...

Con Franchesca ...

Cuando salio de su casa comenzo a caminar y luego de diez calles sintio que algo la seguia , se dio vuelta lentamente y se sorprendio al encontrar a Chiwie detras de ella moviendole la cola con mucha alegria .

Que traviesa eres-Franhcesca agachandoce para cargar a a pequeña perrita en sus brazos.

Bueno a donde vamos?-Franhcesca observando todo lo que estaba a su alrrededor.

Creo que fue una mala idea salir a dar un paseo sin conocer la ciudad ni el camino de vuelta a casa.-Franchesca riendo nerviosamente mientras colocaba a perrita frente a ella .

Caminaron un rato hasta que Shun paso a su lado sin darce cuenta y ella lo llamo .

Shun!-Franchesca

Ah , hola .-Shun volviendo a mundo exterior .

Esto es algo vergonsoso pero estoy perdida.-Franchesca regalandole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y?-Shun aun despistado

Que me preguntaba si me podrias dar indicaciones.-Franchesca viendo a shun detenidamente y dandoce cuanta de que algo le sucedia.

Si no hay problema , ve derecho dobla a la izquierda luego derecha, izquierda y luego sigue derecho hasta donde topa.-Shun observando a Chiwie y recordando que todos los demas la estaban buscando.

Me haces un favor?-Franchesca comprendien que shun tenia un problema y ella queria ayudar.

Si?-Shun un poco confundido

Vamos a tomar un cafe , yo invito.-Franchesca bajando a Chiwie.

Si , sabias que todos en tu casa estan buscando a tu perro .-Shun

en este momento ya me lo imaginaba , pero ella me siguio -Fran observando a la canina que estaba sentada a su lado.

Despues de encontrar un cafe los dos tomanron asiento y franchesca le pregunto a Shun que le sucedia.

Eso no es de tu incumvencia-Shun

Bueno pero me gustaria saber si puedo ayudarte-Franchesa

Shun penso que ella era parecia a Alice asique acsedio.

Esta bien , que pasa si te gusta una chica y no sabes si a ella le gustas y se lo has demostrado pero ella no se ah dado cuenta .-Shun liverando todo el aire de sus pulmones

Escucha desde que estado aqui no has mostrado ningun tipo de afecto con Alice -Franchesca como si nada

Como sabias que hablaba de Alice .-Shun confundido

Porque es la tipica historia sobre el chico frio que no siente nada y la chica super dulce .-Fran **(tengo razon , La mujer maravilla y batman , Robin y startfire , Shun y Alice , Sasuke y Sakura . Esas son algunas de las pareas que me gustan y que conosco con esas caracteristicas, esta es mi opinion , lo digo por cualquier cosa jeje.)**

No creo que sea como tu dices.-Shun negandolo

Es cierto ademas, a diferencia de ti yo eh cuidado de Alice y la eh visto crecer y hacerce fuerte-Franchesca nostalgica y con orgullo.

Alice es fuerte y no necesitan que la cuiden.-Shun

Y ahi es donde te equivocas.-Franchesca

¿?-Shun

Alice es fuerte ahora pero antes no lo era y necesitaba alguien que la protejiera , y como alguien que empieza con S y termina con hun no estubo para ella en ningun momento , Klaus y yo tuvimos que cuidarla .-Fran

De klaus te lo creo pero donde estuviste tu cuando Alice tubo problemas con Masquerade.-Shun

Estube en coma ,en Italia -Franchesca dandole una mirada de "JAAAA te gane"

Estuviste en coma?!-Shun un poco mucho confundido.

Si .-Fran

Y que habia sucedido para que entraras en coma, si no te molesta responder.-Shun

Antes yo vivia en Rusia pero mi abuelo me mando a un internado en Italia porque la corte de famila decia que al menos unas 3 veces al año devia tener contacto con mi familia paterna ...-Franhcesca

Ok?-Shun

Ahora escucha con atencion: Alice esta enamorada de ti , trato de demostrartelo haciendote regalos y chan me conto lo que paso cunado discutieron.-Franchesca

Eso no prueba que Alice este enamorada de mi solo pudo hacerme regalos como amiga-Shun

Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas!, Ella te conto el xq de su discuccion !-Franchesca frustrada

Si ella dijo que mi abuelo le habia dicho que yo la odiaba y que fabia era mi novi... Ah! ya entiendo!.-Shun

Bien ahora vamos a idear un plan y voy a tratar de hacerte ganar puntos con Alice ! -Fran

Si!.-Shun

Pero antes me voy a vengar de Shani -Franchesca con un aura maligna que daba miedo.

**Espero que ubieran disfrutado este cap , no voy a volver aun porq mis problemas aun no se solucionan pero cuando vuelva voy a hacer bien los caps (no como este que me salio horrible) jeje .****  
**

**Les mando muchos besos , besotes y besitos **

**Bye!**

**Comenten plis!**

**PD: este capitulo no me gusto asiq posiblemente lo corrija .No me gusto en el sentido de como lo hice no el contenido , bueno un poco tampoco me gusto el contenido pero me despido.**


	17. 17 una cancion y una confecion

**Hola ,eh podido solucionar los problemas que tenia , SIIIII! , pero !...  
**

**Tengo una buena notica y dos malas:  
**

**Buena: Termine los molestos examenes y los pase**

**Malas: Ahora tengo un parcial y unos practicos de Frances , aunq no lo crean son muuuyy largos.**

**La otra mala noticia es que me lastime la mano (la mano izquierda y yo soy zurda asiq no puedo escribir muy bien que digamos.)**

**Asiq asi es mi suerte jeje .**

Estube en coma ,en Italia -Franchesca dandole una mirada de "JAAAA te gane"

Estuviste en coma?!-Shun un poco mucho confundido.

Si .-Fran

Y que habia sucedido para que entraras en coma, si no te molesta responder.-Shun

Antes yo vivia en Rusia pero mi abuelo me mando a un internado en Italia porque la corte de famila decia que al menos unas 3 veces al año devia tener contacto con mi familia paterna ... y luego de eso tuve un horrible accidente -Franhcesca

Ok?-Shun

Ahora escucha con atencion: Alice esta enamorada de ti , trato de demostrartelo haciendote regalos y chan me conto lo que paso cunado discutieron.-Franchesca

Eso no prueba que Alice este enamorada de mi solo pudo hacerme regalos como amiga-Shun

Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas!, Ella te conto el xq de su discuccion !-Franchesca frustrada

Si ella dijo que mi abuelo le habia dicho que yo la odiaba y que fabia era mi novi... Ah! ya entiendo!.-Shun

Bien ahora vamos a idear un plan y voy a tratar de hacerte ganar puntos con Alice ! -Fran

Si!.-Shun

Pero antes me voy a vengar de Shani -Franchesca con un aura maligna que daba miedo.

Shun y Franchesca volvieron a casa de Franchesca y en el camino shun le conto lo sucedido a Franchesca , ella como buena cupido le dio un zape muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Y eso?-Shun adolorido

Por decirle cosas tan feas a Alice y para colmo compararla con la zobru (zorra y Bruja) que es Shani .-FRanhcesca molesta y con una venita a punto de explotar en su sien .

Pero fue un momento de Frustracion.-Shun

Si ,pero debes aprender amanejar tus emociones y impulsos-FRanchesca.

Lo se , pero cuanto estoy con Alice todos se desmorona a mi alrrededor.-Shun

Francheca suelta una sonrrisa de Superioridad.

Q pasa?-Shun

Nada ..., pero sabes cuuntas veces nos an dicho eso a Chan , Alice y a mi?-Fran

Encerio?, no crei que fueras tan engreida.-Shun

No soy engreida, solo queria probarte-Fran sonriendo

Probarme?-Shun

Si , queria ver si ibas a decir que "mis sentimientos y desos son mas puros que los de otros hombres"-Fran asiendo un vos y pose tonta y masculina

Xq diria eso?-Shun

Xq hay hombres que prefieren su orgullo ante todo-Fran

Siguienron caminando hasta llegar a la Casa donde shon estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco

Hoooolaaaaaa , yaaaa lleeeegueeee!-Fran gritando a los 4 vientos

Eso era necesario?-Shun un poco aturdido

Si ! , ahora disculpate con alice ...-FRanhcesca fue interrumpida por Alice que se lanzo sobre ella para resivirla

Fran,fran,fran,fran !-Alice emocionada

Q?-FRan con una sonrisa

Cuando vamos a hacer la cancion?-Alice que ya habia preparado todo en la sala de musica

Ya mismo , vamos!-Fran olvidandoce completamente de Shun

0.o-Shun

Lo siento pero las amigas estan primero!-Franchesca siendo arrastrada por alice hacia la sala de Musica

Como sera la cancion?-Chan que estba sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala de musica.

Esperen , yo tengo escrito en un cuaderno todo lo que nos ah hecho Shani-Fran saliendo como un rayo para buscar el cuaderno, luego de 3 seg volvio con el cuaderno.

Luego de 2 horas , (estaban muy entuciasmadas y con mucha creatividad asiq la escribiero rapido) terminaron finalmente la cancion .

Con Shon ...

En todo ese tiempo estuvo buscando a Chiwie pero no se dio cuenta que estaba en el jardin junto a su madre y su hermano.

Hola lavoratorio genetico?-Shon hablando desesperadamente por telefono mientras los demas lo veian

Hemos estado sentados frente el por horas y no se ah dado cuenta de que chiwie esta en el jardin y tampoco se ah dado cuenta de que franchesca ya llego-Mark

Si , pero esto es muy gracioso-Oliver

Oigan las chicas dicen que vayamos a la sala de musica -Tom llegando con Cris y Will

En la sala de musica...

Estaban :los peleadores , los bailarines,Shon,Joe, y la banda estaba detras del esenario junto a Alice y Franchesca.

Estan listos ?-Chan en el pequeño esenario , actuando como presentadora

Siii !-Todos

Entonces fran y Alice saltaron al pequeño esenario y junto con la banda comenzaron la cancion.

Now go stand on the corner and think about what you did }Las dos (Fran y Alice)

Our story starts when it was hot and it was summer }Fran  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him }Fran  
She came along, got him alone and right through the applause}Alice  
She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage' }Alice

I never saw it coming more than I suspected it }Fran  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with }Alice  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum }Fran  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from }Fran

She's not a saint and she's not what you think }Alice  
She's an actress, whoa oh }Fran  
But she's better known for the things that she does}Alice  
On the mattress, whoa oh }Fran

Soon she's gonna find}alice  
Stealing other people's toys}Alice  
On the playground}Alice  
Won't make you many friends}Alice

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind}Alice  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!}FRan

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list}Fran  
She looks to me like I'm a trend and she's 'so over it'}Fran  
A think her ever-present frown is a little troubling and}Alice  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things}Fran

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know}Fran  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go}Alice  
Oh, they don't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me}Alice  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity}FRan

She's not a saint and she's not what you think}Alice  
She's an actress, whoa oh}FRan  
But she's better known for the things that she does}Alice  
On the mattress, whoa oh}Fran

Soon she's gonna find}alice  
Stealing other people's toys}alice  
On the playground}alice  
Won't make you many friends}alice

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind}Alice  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!}Fran

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?}Alice  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word}FRan

She's not a saint and she's not what you think}Alice  
She's an actress, whoa oh}Fran  
She's better known for the things that she does}Alice  
On the mattress, whoa oh}Fran

Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends}Todo Alice

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind}Alice  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!}Fran

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?}FRan  
'Cause I don't think you do}FRan  
Oh, do you still feel like you know what you're doing?}Alice  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do} alice

Steal the applause}  
Come on, show me how much better you are  
So much better, yeah?  
So you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better}Todo las dos

She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'}Las dos

shun comenzo a sentir como una especie de miedo o culpa gracias a a cancion y las miradas tericas de Franchesca y Alice .

Luego de que terminaran de cantar se acercaron hacia una coputadora que estaba en una pequeña mesita (nadie se habia percatado de la computadora y menos de que estaban en una video-conferencia)

Que le parecio la nueva cancion, señor?-Alice

Es exelente y seguro que sera un exito ademas fue muy buena idea hacer que franchesca participara-Señor Mctown (jefe de alice y dueño de la disquera )

Me alegra oir eso ,ademas si usted me lo permite quiero participar mucho mas-Fran

Me parece perfecto, te parece si luego discutimos el tema legal y el de los contratos?-Señor

Me parece justo, adios-Fran cortando la video llamanda

Quien era ese hombre? , se me hace conocido-Marucho

El es mi jefe , el señor Mctown es un muy exitoso productor musical y tambien el mejor jefe del mundo -Alice feliz

Ademas se te hace conocido xq gracias a la empresa de tus padres a mejorado los esenarios y todo el material para los vidoes mucicas ,conciertos y todo ese tipo de cosas-Fran

antes de que sigan -Shun -Alice quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma de como te trate y quiero perdirte que x favor vuelvas a ser la misma de antes la misma chica que conoci a los 13 -Shun

0.o -todos menos Fran

Shun muchas veces a una persona se le dificulta olvidar algunas cosas que la an causa dolor...-Alice fue interrumpida nuevamente por Shun

Alice me gustas y te quiero con toda el alma -Shun

SIIIII , SE LO DIJO , SE LO DIJO !. TOM YO TENIA RAZON BUAAAA JAJAJA YO SABIA QUE LO SE LO IBA A DECIR SIIII !-Franchesca actuando como un incha de una cancha super emocionado

OK, no me digas que sabia s que esto iba a pasar?-Chan

Si ! , soy la mejor cupido de tooodo el mundo !-Fran emocionada

Y xq no me dijiste nada ?-Chan asiendoce la ofendida

dejemos esto para despues ahora veamos que dice Alice-Fran

Alice no dijo nada solo se quedo quieta como pasmada pero cuando reacciono solto una lagrima y abrazo a shun .

No sabes como queria que dijieras eso , pero tampoco sabes el dolor que me a provocado quererte -alice abrazando fuertemente a shun

Si lo se peo yo hare que todo ese dolor desasparesca y que me quieras de nuevo -Shun dandole un beso en la frente

Bueno como ya se arreglaron las cosas es hora que yo hable en privado con shun sobre algunas cosas ya que soy un primo muy bueno y sobreprotector- Shon con un aura maligna

Mi mas sentido pesame Shun -Tom saliendo de la sala de musica

Suerte-Will saliendo detras de tom

Resare por ti-Cris saliendo ... (no voy a poner 20 veces lo mismo)

Fue un placer haberte conocido - Oliver *

Adios y buena suerte-Mark +

Luego de que todos lo bailarines y la banda saliera de la sala de musica Frsn saco a tods los demas y antes de irse le dijo a shun:

Shon puede dar miedo pero si respondes bien las preguntas no te pasara nada horripilante-FRan sonriendo

Rayos...-Susurro Shun

Bueno , voy aclararte algunas cosas:

Alice es mi primita y no pienso dejar de vigilarte cuando estes a por lo menos 500000 metros cerca de ella-

Otra cosa , si le haces daño ... Te arrempentiras de tu existenica -

Y listo de todo lo demas se encarga FRanchesca-Shon saliendo feliz de la sala

Cuando shon salio de la sala de musica , todos estaban apollados en la puerta tratando de escuchar su conversacion

De quien fue la idea?-Shon de brazos cruzados

**Lamento dejarles el cap hasta aca pero tampoco queria que se cansaran ya que lo hice bastante largo para compesar mis faltas.**

**Una cosa la mas...**

**La cancion no me pertenece en realidad es de Taylor Swift y se llama Better revenge .**


	18. La llegada del abu

**Hola ,quiero agradecer los reviews que me an dejado :).  
**

**.**.

.

Luego de que todos lo bailarines y la banda saliera de la sala de musica Fran saco a tods los demas y antes de irse le dijo a shun:

Shon puede dar miedo pero si respondes bien las preguntas no te pasara nada horripilante-FRan sonriendo

Rayos...-Susurro Shun

Bueno , voy aclararte algunas cosas:

Alice es mi primita y no pienso dejar de vigilarte cuando estes a por lo menos 500000 metros cerca de ella-

Otra cosa , si le haces daño ... Te arrempentiras de tu existenica -

Y listo de todo lo demas se encarga FRanchesca-Shon saliendo feliz de la sala

Cuando shon salio de la sala de musica , todos estaban apollados en la puerta tratando de escuchar su conversacion

De quien fue la idea?-Shon de brazos cruzados

Emmmm...-Todos

Shon ! , los demas que estaban en el aeropuerto !-Mark

Shon se sobresalto y salio corriendo a buscar a los demas (bueno , enrrealidad solo iba a buscar al abuelo de franchesca , pero bue )

Luego de ver la reaccion de Shon todos comenzaron a reir .

Chicos debo ir a hablar con el Señor Mctown sobre el contrato con la disquera.-Fran

Y que pasara con ese tema ?-Oliver

Bueno , vamos a discutir ciertos puntos y luego vamos a ver que camino sigue .-Fran

Que quieres decir?-Austin

Quiero decir que vamos a ver que conviene mas :

Si , comienzo una carrera de solista o formar un duo con alice-FRan

Y si formaras un duo con alice que pasara con tu carrera de actris ?-Will

Tranquilo , no voy a dejarla -Fran

Osea que vamos a seguir conociendo a tus lindas coestelares ! -Tom

Y vamos a poder continuar esas largas conversaciones en los camarines -Jack

PERVERTIDOS!-Fran

No somos pervertidos , solo tenemos una mente sexi -Cris

Por favor , no vuelvas a decir eso -Joe

Y pensar que cuando los conoci parecian normales-Chan y Alice al unisono

Ustedes no pueden decir que no son pervertidos , gracias a ustedes se prohibieron las faldas en la escuela !-FRan

Que epoca dorada! , cuando permitian las faldas en el uniforme !-La banda y los bailarines en coro con forma chibi .

PUM! PLAF! (efectos de sonido de distintos cuerpos estampados contra el piso)osea los cuerpos de tom,cris,will,austin, mark,jack y oliver. Todo por cortecia de Fran

eso me recuerda que gracias a ustedes tuve que soportar las quejas de todas las chicas -Fran con la mano en forma de puño y un aura demoniaca.

Los peleadores en todo esta tiempo no habian dicho ni mu y alice se percato de eso .

Que sucede?-Alice con una linda sonrrisa y ignorando a sus demas amigos que seguian en la "pelea".

Has cambiado mucho-Runo

que tiene?-Alice

Esque ninguno de nosotros te imagino asi -Julie

Acaso me imaginaron sin amigos y deprimida?-Alice

No , pero no nos imaginamos q tuvieras este tipo de amigos -Dan

Que tipo de amigos ?-Alice

Son un poco locos -Dan

Lo dijo el que a viajado por diferentes dimensiones y se a enfrentado a la muerte en numerosas ocaciones y es mi amigo -Alice

Dan tuvo una caida estilo anime y se quedo callado por un tiempo.

Y eso que tiene que ver?-Mira

Mis amigos solo estan un poco locos y Dan que es uno de mis mejores amigos esta loco de remate-Alice

Alice que paso durante estos años , segun lo recuerdo tu no tienes otros familiares aparte de tu abuelo y de tus tios -Marucho

An pasado muchas cosas , marucho-Alice

CON LOS BAKUGANS ...

(**Esa no se la esperaban )**

Se veia a un numero grupo de bakugans caminando como tortugas hacia la terrasa.

(la casa tenia varios pisos y tambien muchas habitaciones , no como la casa de marucho pero tenia las necesarias.)

Hydranoid, xq nos separamos de los demas ?-Tigrera

Porque hay algo que quiero mostrarles -Hydra

Llevamos buscando eso desde que compraron las casa!-Elfin

Pero esto , vale la pena .-Hydra

Cuanto falta ?-Drago

Ya te dije que mucho-Hydra

Como el bakugan mas fuerte propongo que dejemos esto -Preyas

Todos los bakugans comenzaron a reir

Con Shun de nuevo...

Shun salio de la sala de musica

Y imediatamente para la pelea entre fran y los demas

Alto ahi-Fran colocandoce frente a shun

Que?-Shun

No creas que con solo el hecho de que alice sea tu novia todo termina aqui-Fran

Que quieres decir-Shun

invitala a salir , no sabes lo que acurrido estos ultimos años o ¿a caso eres adivino?-Fran

Ok -Shun dirijiendoce hacia los peleadores

**En el aeropuerto con shon **

...

Shon esperaba muy pero muy nerviso al abuelo de franchesca , ¿y por qué ?, facil el abuelo de franchesca no sabia que shon era novio de fran . La razon ...

El abuelo de franchesca no la deja tener novio , si con 18 años y no te dejan tener novio . Pero a franchesca eso no lo tomaba muy enserio ya que su abuelo solo queria su felicidad y con shon la habia encontrado pero igual el no debe enterarse de nada por si caso ademas si el se enteraba probablemente le daba un ataque al corazón , se peleaba con michael , perseguia a shon por todo japon con una escopeta y algunas otras cosas jiji.

(Ya se que me desvie un poquito (mucho) del tema pero esque mi inspiracion se a ido volando y nose cuando volvera capaz que vuelva junto a sasuke , naaa .)

Bueno volviendo al tema principal ...

shon esperaba nerviosamente al abuelo de fran que finalmente llego ...

El abuelo de franchesca era un hombre bronceado con piel color caramelo , tenia canas y solo tenia poco cabello , usaba lentes y tenia bigote y un buen fisico para una persona de su edad jiji.

Hola shon -El abu de fran dejando un bolso negro y dos maletas en el suelo .

Hola señor ...-Shon fue interrumpido por el abu de fran

No me digas señor , me haces sentir viejo . Mejor dime por mi nombre -Abu

Esta bien Serafin -Shon (si , asi se llama mi abuelo en la vida real )

Bueno que estamos esperando, vamos tengo ganas de ver a tu viejo-Serafin con todo el animo

Luego de que los dos salieran del aeropuerto llamaron un taxi y se dirijieron hacia la casa .

En el taxi shon saco su celular y llamo a joe .

Con joe ... estaba junto a chan y los demas en la saa cuando le suena el cel

Lamada telefonica*

Lo pone el alta voz al ver que es Shon

Hola Shon -joe

Oye joe hasme un favor y ayudame a que los demas no se emocionen cuando llegue serafin -Shon

Tarde , ya lo escucharon -Joe

Rayos-Shon cortando

Siiii !-Will

Si !, vendra el abue buena onda!-Todos los bailarines

q suede?-Shun

Es que todos los chicos por alguna extraña razon adoran a mi abuelo -Fran con una gotita de sudor tipo anime .

**Hasta aca llegue , disculpenme por ausentarme tanto .**

**Una pregunta ...**

**¿Shon o Klaus? **

**Esta pregunta es realmente inportante para poder continuar con el fic asiq x favor respondanla **


End file.
